Teen Times
by LjDamz1119
Summary: So this is a story where in Po and the Five are of course teens, and they went to a school known as Peace High. Read the story if you want to, it's better than this crappy summary.
1. The Young Warriors

Teen Times Ch. 1: The Young Warriors

**Can't continue writing my stories if this story ain't published yet. So please, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: for every story i publish, I DO NOT own Kung Fu Panda nor Dreamworks.**

* * *

Po was still a teenage panda in his father's noodle shop helping out. After a while, he checked the time and immediately panicked.

"Oh my gosh!" Po said as he ran to his room and grabbed a sack, "I'm gonna be late for school!" He added as he ran out.

"Goodbye Po, hope you have fun today!" His dad, a grey goose named Mr. Ping, said as he waved goodbye. Po ran to a his school hoping that he's not late. The school he attended was called Peace High. It was a school for teenagers and of course, is a high school. Po came into the campus and hurriedly went to his first class, to his luck, he wasn't late.

"Made it just in time." Po said to himself as he went to his seat which is at the far back. He sat down and prepared for the class.

Meanwhile...

At the Jade Palace, the Furious Five were training hall until Master Shifu, a small red panda, came in. The students stopped training to greet their master.

"Goodmorning Master Shifu." The Five said.

"Goodmorning to you all as well." Master Shifu replied. "I am aware you are all training but I have important news." He added.

"What is it Master?" A tiger, who was named Tigress, asked.

"I have discussed with Master Oogway about something regarding all of your knowledge." Master Shifu replied.

"What do you mean Master?" Viper, a green snake with no fangs, asked.

"I mean, all of you would be..." Master Shifu stated but got cut off.

"Going to a High-school." Master Oogway, a wise green turtle, said. The Five all looked at their masters as if saying 'What?'.

"Yes, you will all be going to school." Master Shifu added, "I have talked to Peace High's principal and he said that you would report to school tomorrow morning."

The Five, except a certain tiger, all got excited.

"I wonder how school would feel like!" Mantis, which is literally a Praying Mantis, said.

"I bet it would be cool!" Monkey, which is a monkey (That's it I'm tired of describing them), said.

Master Shifu and Master Oogway looked at their students with a small smile until they noticed Tigress was feeling a bit nervous. Master Shifu want near her and asked what's bothering her.

"Master, it's just, we usually train and that I don't like to be near a lot of people especially since we are Kung Fu students." Tigress replied.

"Don't worry Tigress," Master Shifu reassured her, "The principal said that he would ask a student of his to show you around."

"Alright Master." Tigress sighed. Master Shifu smiled and walked away.

Back with Po...

After class, he went to his locker, B260. All the lockers in the school were made of bamboo and were locked with iron locks. As Po was making his way to his locker, a goat named Zhao and his friends stepped in front of him. Zhao is also known as Po's bully for whenever he sees Po, he torments him or kicks his butt.

"Hey fatty," Zhao said, "Where ya going?"

"Oh Zhao, I was just going to my locker." Po replied, Po usually ignores Zhao whenever Zhao bullies him.

"Aren't you gonna stay for a while and have some fun?" Zhao said cracking his knuckles, his friends also followed. Po gulped at this and then the next thing he knew was that he had a bruise in his eye and a broken lip.

After his next class, it was lunchtime and Po went to the cafeteria. He went to his usually spot in the far corner near the trash cans and sat down. Then he placed his bag of lunch on the table and was about to eat until Zhao came to him again, this time alone.

"Hey land blubber," Zhao said getting Po's attention, "What do you have for lunch?"

"Oh um...some dumplings I made for myself." Po replied as he took one out, "Do you want one?"

"Why would I eat that garbage especially if it was made by you?" Zhao said as he grabbed the bag and threw it in a trashcan. "Garbage belongs in the trash." He said before leaving. Po sighed as he grabbed another bag. Po got used to Zhao taking or throwing away his lunch, since then, he always packed a spare lunch. As Po was eating, the school principal approached him.

"Excuse me Po," The principal said, "Do you kind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Principal Mei." Po said as he bit a dumpling. Mei, the principal and yes a female, is always fond of Po and likes to lookout for him when ever she had time. Po also was fond of her since she looks out for him.

"I just talked to Master Oogway from the Jade Palace and he asked me something." Mei said.

"Really? That's so cool! I can't believe you met Master Oogway! He's like the best Kung Fu master ever!" Po said excitedly making Mei laugh a bit.

"Yes I met him, and he told me that he is making the Furious Five study here at Peace High starting tomorrow." Mei replied. Po's eyes grew wide in shock, _'The Furious Five, studying here?' _He thought.

"That's awesome!" Po said then he realized something, "So, why are you talking to me?" Po asked.

"I told him that I would let one of my students show the Furious Five around," Mei started, "And I choose you to give them a tour of the school."

Po's eyes grew even wider which made Mei smile. Then Po spoke up.

"You sure?" Po asked and Mei nodded back. "This is so cool! I get to meet the Furious Five!" Po said as he fist pumped.

"And Po," Mei said getting his attention, "You should be at the school gates an hour before the first class so that you could show them around."

"Yes Ma'am." Po replied as Mei turned on leave. Then Po continued to eat his lunch.

After lunch, Po went to his favorite class, cooking. When he entered, he took his seat at a table in the far back. The class always had groups of two, but Po always does it by himself since nobody likes to go near him and even talk to him. But Po never bothers to find one since he prefers to do it alone.

After school, Po went back home. He reached the shop and greeted his dad, he told the news as he grew more and more excited. Then he went to bed early since he has to get to school early tomorrow.

* * *

**There ya go, anyways, I'll make this story long enough and this story would be written with The Jade Gem.**


	2. Meeting For The First Time

Teen Times Ch. 2: Meeting for the First Time

**So here's the second chapter...**

* * *

The next morning, Po woke up three hours before school starts and headed to school after eating breakfast. He arrived at Peace High 45 minutes later, leaving him one hour and fifteen minutes to wait for the Furious Five.

With the Five...

The morning gong rang and the Five all went out of their rooms to greet their master.

"Goodmorning Master Shifu." The Five said in unison.

"Goodmorning to you all too." Master Shifu replied, "All of you shall go to school right after you eat breakfast, their would be someone waiting for you at the school's gate and his name was Po I think." He added as he turned to leave.

"Yes master." The Five said as they went out the kitchen.

The Five sat down on the table and ate breakfast. After breakfast, the Five prepared for school and got their packs to bring to school. They said goodbye to Master Shifu and Master Oogway then they head out to go to Peace High.

"So who do you think this Po person could be?" Viper asked as they walked down the steps.

"I don't know, but I hope he's good." Crane replied.

"I wish he likes to tell jokes." Mantis said.

"Whoever this Po is, he's gonna give us a tour around the school." Monkey said as they continued down the steps.

With Po...

Po was sitting down on the grass near the school gates waiting for the Five, he kept himself company by eating a snack, writing/drawing on some scrolls he brought, and just resting his body for a while.

After a few minutes of waiting, Po stood up and looked at the path. He sighed as he thought to himself that the Five might not come. As he looked at the path again, he saw five figures getting nearer. He looked much closer and saw that they were the Furious Five. He got excited and literally jumped around. As the Five went nearer, he felt like he could faint.

"Uh hello!" Po said a he waved his arm. The Five all looked at him shocked to see a panda for there was not much pandas in the valley, I mean there is no pandas except for Po in the valley.

"Hello too, are you Po?" Viper replied.

"Yes I am, I'm here to show you around the school." Po said as he bowed, "I can't believe I'm talking to the Furious Five." He muttered.

"So can we get along now?" Mantis asked getting excited for school.

"Oh yeah, follow me." Po said as he lead the way. He showed the Five all the classrooms, the school's courtyard and also the bathrooms. While Po was about show them to another classroom, Zhao and his friends came infront of him.

"Hey Chubby," Zhao started, "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just showing these new students around." Po said.

"Oh you were?" Zhao said, "How about I show you my knuckles?" He said as he started to raise his fist to strike Po. The Five just watched Po get punched in the face and saw Zhao and his goons walk away. Po got up and rubbed his jaw from the pain of the punch.

"Anyways, let's continue." Po said as if nothing happened then he continued to lead them.

The Five followed Po but were thinking about what happened to Po a while back. Viper went to Po's side and asked him who was that.

"Oh him?" Po said, "He's Zhao, he just a friend." He added but felt a little sad since he really isn't his friend and that he doesn't really have any friends at school.

"But why did he punched you?" Crane joined in.

"Nah, he just does that about everyday and I just don't mind." Po replied. Which caused the Five to look at him in wonder, especially Tigress since Zhao punches Po like everyday but he doesn't mind getting beaten up.

_'Why does he not fight back?' _Tigress thought.

"Alright, I think that's about it." Po said, "So what are your locker numbers?"

"I got B263." Crane replied.

"I have B259." Monkey said.

"I've got the same with Monkey." Mantis said, since his is small, he had to share a locker.

"Mine is B262." Viper replied.

"Well, mine is B261." Tigress said.

"Cool!" Po said earning him a look from the Five, "I'm in locker B260! Were all near each other! Come on, I'll show you were the lockers are." He said as he lead the way. When they got there, they saw the lockers were in between two windows. They noticed that that the lockers nearby Po weren't occupied by other students.

"Po," Viper said, "Why isn't anyone using the lockers near yours?"

"Oh, I think they just don't like to stay near me." Po said as he opened his locker and looked for a scroll.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, this was the first time she spoke to Po.

"Oh um...it's nothing to worry about." Po said when he realized what he said and he quickly ran off. "So see ya letter and you better get going to your first class." Po said as he rounded a corner. The Five all looked at where the panda went and had the same thought in their minds.

_'That was strange.'_ All of them thought. Then they placed some stuff in their lockers and went out their first class. Each of them had different first classes, Monkey and Mantis goes to History first, Crane goes to Calligraphy class first, and Viper and Tigress goes to Science class.

Monkey and Mantis went in the classroom and saw Po. Po's first class was also History and he noticed the two.

"Hey guys." Po said as he saw the two.

"Hi Po was it?" Monkey said as they entered, "Where do we sit?"

"Oh just choose a sit where nobody's sitting at." Po said.

"Where's your seat?" Mantis asked.

"Over there." Po said as he walked to his seat at the very back. His seat seems a little broken but he didn't mind.

"You can take any of the seats around mine if you want." Po said as he sat down. Monkey and Mantis looked around and saw that almost every seat, except the seats near Po, all had a student sitting down or has someones property on it. Both of them took a seat near Po since their was no other place. They noticed that the empty seats surrounded Po as if he was being shielded.

"Po, why are the seats around you mostly empty?" Mantis asked.

"Oh nobody likes to sit nearby me." Po replied.

"Why?" Monkey asked.

"They just don't like me since I'm a fat, clumsy panda." Po replied as he looked a little upset.

Monkey and Mantis both looked at each other and had the same thought.

_'Why does nobody like him?'_ They thought.

Then their class started.

* * *

**Blah, blah ,blah, continue reading, blah...**


	3. Being Friends

Teen Times Ch. 3: Being Friends

**Le Chapter Three is ready to be read.**

* * *

At lunch time, the Five went to the cafeteria and got in line to get their food. They got their food and looked for a place to eat. They noticed Po in a corner by himself and they started to walk near him. Before they can reached him, they stopped as they saw Zhao come near him.

Po was sitting in his usual spot and took out his lunch, dumplings. He was about to take a bite until Zhao came near him.

"Hey fatty," Zing said, "Your eating trash again?" He said as he took the bag of dumplings. "I thought trash like his belongs to the garbage?" He said as he threw the bag in the trash again. Po just groaned and waited for Zhao to leave. Zhao left but smacked Po at the back of his head before leaving making Po's head hit the table. Po rubbed his forehead and groaned again. Then the Five came to him.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" Po asked not knowing the Five saw the whole thing.

"We just wondered if we could sit next to you." Viper replied.

"You guys, wanna sit down, with me?" Po asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter? Are the seats taken?" Crane asked.

"No it's not, it's just, nobody really eats with me." Po said.

"Well it's about time someone did." Monkey said as he took his seat. The rest followed. Then they started to eat, Tigress remembered that Zhao threw away Po's lunch.

"Hey panda, aren't you gonna get some lunch? Since that goat threw your food away." Tigress asked.

"I always have a spare with me." He said as he took out a bag of dumplings. The Five all looked at Po for he brought lunch and didn't wait in line of eat the school's food.

"Why do you bring your own lunch?" Mantis asked.

"Well, my dad runs a noodle shop and I pack myself some dumplings for lunch." Po replied as he opened the bag. He grabbed one and held it out, "Do you want one?" Po asked. The smell of the dumplings made Mantis' mouth water. Then he simply nodded then Po gave him the dumpling. Mantis ate it and his eyes grew wide for it was the best dumpling he ever had.

"Po, this is AMAZING!" Mantis said as he took another bite. "You guys should try this." He added. Then Po handed them some dumplings too. The Five all took a bite and awed at the delicious taste.

"Po, man, this tastes good." Monkey said.

"Your dad must've have been a great cook!" Viper added.

"Well," Po said blushing a little which made the Five look at him, "I made these actually." He said earning him a shocked expression from the group.

"Man, you gotta cook for the school!" Mantis said.

"Nah, it's just fine." Po said as he ate.

After lunch, they all went to their next class, Crane and Mantis went to Science, while Monkey, Viper and Tigress went to Cooking, which is Po's next class too.

The two females entered and saw the panda. They went near him at his usual spot, at the back.

"Hey Po, what are you doing at the back?" Viper asked.

"Oh, I always stay at the back of every class." Po replied.

"Why?" Viper asked again.

"Nobody really likes to talk to me." Po said, "Anyways, you guys should find a partner to cook with."

"Alright, I'm gonna partner with Monkey." Viper said. "Po do you have a partner? I don't see anyone else near you?" She added.

"Oh I don't have a partner, I cook alone since nobody really likes to go near me." Po replied. The three just looked at him in pity.

_'Why doesn't anyone hangout with him? He's a kind panda.' _Tigress thought. Then she spoke up.

"How 'bout I'd be your partner?" Tigress said. Po was shocked to hear what she said.

_'She wants to be partners with me?' _Po thought.

"Um...sure..." Po said uncertainly. Then Tigress sat down on the seat next to him. Viper and Monkey found their own table near Po and Tigress' table.

After school, Po was walking out when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Po," The voice said.

Po turned to see the Five walking towards him.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" Po asked as he walked side by side with them.

"We just wanted to walk home with you." Monkey said as he walked. Po stopped in his footsteps.

"I really think that I'm dreaming." Po muttered out which was heard by the Five.

"What do you mean your dreaming?" Crane asked.

"Well, nobody really hangs out with me, to be specific, nobody really likes to go near me. They say I'm a fat, clumsy panda and they don't have time to hangout nor talk to me. The only person who talks to me is Zhao but he only talks to me when he wants to make fun of me or beats me up." Po replied as started to walk. The Five all looked at Po after hearing what he said. Po looked upset and it was seen by the Five, then Po's frown turned back to a sad smile.

"Anyways, I've got to go help my dad at the shop." He said as he walked down the path. The Five followed him to Mr. Ping's.

"Dad, I'm home." Po said a he entered.

"Po! You're back!" The grey goose said as he hugged Po then he noticed the Five outside watching them, "Po, are those your friends?" Mr. Ping asked. Po turned and saw the Five behind him.

"Um.. yeah dad, their my friends." Po replied.

"Well let then, come in." The goose said to the Five who entered, "Po, I'm gonna go cook you and your friends some soup." He said as he went out the kitchen. Then Po and the Five took a seat at a nearby table.

"So Po, who was that goose?" Monkey asked.

"Oh he's my dad." Po replied, the Five just looked at him.

"The goose is your dad?" Mantis said, "I did not see this coming."

"Well, sorta. He says that he found me and he took me in as his son." Po said. The Five just looked at him then turned to Mr. Ping who arrived with some bowl of noodles.

"Here you go, six bowls of noodle soup." He said then he turned his attention to Po, "About time you brought some friends Po." He said.

"Well, some of my friends at school didn't like to go with me here." Po lied.

"Alright Po, after your done eating, can you help me with the shop?" Mr. Ping said.

"Sure dad." Po replied. Then the goose walked away.

"So you have other friends at school?" Tigress asked.

"Nah, I just said that so that my dad wouldn't know that I don't have friends at school." Po replied as he drank the soup.

"Why don't you have any friends?" Viper asked.

"It's just that nobody likes me at school, some of them call me names and they all just treat me like I didn't exist. They make me feel like I was an outcast. But I just ignore everything." Po said. Tigress was deep in thought after what the panda said.

_'He seems to have a tough life, just like me.' _Tigress thought.

"Anyways, I better help my dad in the shop. See ya later guys." Po said as he finished the soup and stood up. Po went in the kitchen and grabbed his apron.

"Po, could you please clean up table three and help me make some soup for table one?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Sure thing dad," Po said as he went to clean up the Five watched Po work while they drank their soup.

"I can't believe Po doesn't have friends at school." Viper started, "He's a kind, friendly and funny panda. Why wouldn't anyone like him?"

"Well, were his friends." Monkey replied, "I think."

"Yeah," Mantis added. Then the Five noticed the sun was going down.

"We better get going," Tigress said, "Master Shifu might be looking for us." The Five agreed and went out.

By the time they reached the Jade Palace, Shifu was waiting for them.

"Where have you've been?" Shifu asked, "It's almost dark out."

"Apologies Master Shifu," Tigress said as she and the rest bowed, "We just visited a new friend we met."

"Who's this friend?" Shifu asked.

"Po, the one who showed us around the school." Viper replied.

"He seems to be good since all of you accepted him as a friend." Master Shifu said.

"Yes he is." Monkey said, "He's funny, kind and friendly."

"Hmmm...Anyways, all of you should prepare for tomorrow morning for school." Master Shifu said as he went to go meditate.

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five said as they went to the barracks. Tigress was thinking about the panda while they walked.


	4. Trouble for Po

Teen Times Ch. 4: Trouble for Po

**Continuing on...**

* * *

The next day, the Five went to school and met Po again. They hanged out for a while until lunch. They stayed at the same table and chatted for a while until Mei came in.

"Excuse me Masters," She started, "But I came here to tell you that there are some bandits in the village."

The Five nodded and left immediately, Tigress looked back at Po behind her shoulder before Shifu left, and saw the panda still sitting at the table looking a little upset. Mei and Po watched the Five leaved. Then Mei looked over to Po.

"Hello Po." She started, "How's your day going?"

"Oh it's fine Principal Mei." Po said with a sad smile.

Mei nodded and then left to her office. Po watched her leave and sighed. Then Zhao came up to him with some of his friends.

"Hello panda," Zhao said, "So your friends left you?"

Po gulped a little and nodded back. Zhao had an evil smirk crawl in his face and nodded back to his friends. Zhao went near the table and Zhao grabbed some cake and threw it at Po's face. Po got a little mad and stood up, but he accidentally knocked a bowl of soul which flew to Zhao and made his feet get wet. Po saw this and gulped again.

"What did you just do panda?" Zhao asked getting mad.

"I'm sorry it's just an accident and..." Po apologized but it cut off.

"That's it tubby!" Zhao said as he raised his arm to strike. Po closed his eyes as he waited for the punch.

"That's enough Zhao." A voice said.

Po, Zhao and his friends looked to see Principal Mei standing near the two. Po felt a little relieved to see the principal.

"Principal Mei..." Zhao started, "I was just uh...helping Po clean up his face."

"No need to explain Zhao, but you and I are going to have a talk later." Mei said as she turned to leave.

Zhao looked at the panda and groaned.

"You and I have unfinished business panda." Zhao grumbled as he left with his friends. Po saw them leave and went out the bathroom to clean his face up from the cake.

As Po was walking towards the bathrooms, he met the Five returning from their mission. The Five saw the panda with cake and his face and Mantis couldn't help but laugh a little. Viper rolled her eyes and asked what happened while they were gone.

"Um...nothing really." Po replied trying to not get in the conversation.

"So why do you have cake on your entire face?" Crane asked.

"Oh it's just that I um...fell sleepy a little and...I must have placed my head on some cake." Po replied getting nervous.

"Po, just tell the truth." Monkey said.

"Oh alright," Po groaned, "Zhao and his friends went to me and did this."

"So what did you do?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing, what do you think I should do?" Po replied.

"Fight him back." Tigress said as she crossed her arms.

"Hmmm...nah, I prefer to just ignore it like nothing happened." Po said as he went to the bathroom. The Five watched him enter the bathroom then they went to their next class.

After school, the Five went ahead and Po stayed behind for a while. As he went out, he was met by Zhao.

"Hello panda." Zhao said as his friends went behind him.

"Oh hello Zhao." Po said as he tried to go around him. Zhao held out is arm and blocked Po's path.

"We still have some unfinished business to do tubby." Zhao said, then his friends grabbed Po by both arms and dragged him in an alleyway.

* * *

As the Five were heading back to the Jade Palace, Tigress was searching for something in her small bag.

"Hey guys," Tigress started, "I think you should go one ahead, I might have left something."

The others nodded and went ahead, Tigress turned and went back to get what she needed. She went to her locker and got what she wanted and was about to go when she herd some whimpering and something hitting another thing.

Meanwhile with Po...

Po was dragged into and alleyway by Zhao's friends and was shoved to the ground. Po groaned as he stood up, he noticed that there was no way out except to go where Zhao's friends were blocking.

"Um...look I'm sorry about what happened." Po said getting nervous.

"That's not enough panda, you must pay me much more than just a simple apology." Zhao replied as he cracked his knuckles. Then he punched Po in the face that knocked him to the ground. Po tried to stand up again but Zhao placed his foot on top of Po's back. Then Zhao's friends began punching and kicking Po who tried his best to cove himself. Some of Zhao's friends used sticks and other things nearby to beat Po up. He cried a little and groaned as he took some blows to his head and chest. He laid on the floor for a couple of minutes while being kicked and punched until he heard someone.

"What's going on here?" The voice said.

Zhao and his goons turned to see a tiger who had her eyes wide in shock. She saw Po laying on the floor clearly beaten up and was crying a little.

"It's none of you business." Zhao snarled as he and his friends returned to beat up Po but was stopped by Tigress.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tigress said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Zhao said as he tried to hit Po but was shoved back by Tigress.

"Maybe I would just beat you guys up." Tigress said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Zhao teased acting like he was scared. Then Tigress lunged at him and punched him a few meters away. Zhao groaned a little as he got up and looked at Tigress. He told his friends to go with him and get away from her since he didn't want to waste his time fighting.

"You're lucky you have your friends with you panda!" Zhao said as he ran, "But one day, your friends won't be there to help you!"

Tigress just rolls her eyes and went near the panda who was still lying on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tigress asked as she checked to see if he had any serious injuries.

"Nah, I'm fine." Po said but clearly you can see that he had a black eye, a busted lip, a broken nose, some bruises, and he lost some of his teeth.

"Come on, we should treat your wounds." Tigress said ignoring what the panda said.

"It's okay, I'm fine!" Po said as he got up.

"No your not. Let's get you to the nurse's office." Tigress said as she helped him.

"Alright." Po groaned as he and Tigress went to the nurse's office.

When they got there, the nurse saw Po's condition and immediately checked on him.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked.

Tigress was about to say something until Po spoke up.

"Oh I fell down a bunch of times and also bumped into a tree." Po lied. Tigress looked at Po since he just lied.

_'Why didn't he tell the truth?'_ Tigress thought.

After Po's wounds were treated, he looked good as new, except that he still had a black eye, some of his bruises wasn't fully healed, and he's missing a couple of teeth. Then they both went back home.

* * *

**Chapter done and dusted,**


	5. Telling Lies

Teen Times Ch. 5: Telling Lies

**DERP**

* * *

As the two teens were walking down the road, Tigress can't help the urge to just look at Po in his condition. She looked to her right and saw the panda walking with a small smile on his face but still had the aftermath of getting beaten up. Po noticed someone was looking at him and turned his head to his left to see the female tiger looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just, why didn't you tell the truth back there?' Tigress replied.

"Oh it's because I don't want Zhao to get into more trouble." Po said.

"But why? He always beats you up and treats you like a training dummy." Tigress said.

"Well, I may be bullied around but that doesn't mean that I don't have other be friendly to others." Po said as he continued walking. Tigress just looked at the panda for a while and sighed a little.

_'He forgives everyone and is friendly to his enemies, he is a panda with a pure of heart to be exact.'_ Tigress thought.

"So, I'm gonna go in now." Po said interrupting her thought. Tigress noticed that they were standing outside Mr. Ping's noodle shop already.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Tigress said as she watched the panda enter the shop, then she headed back to the Jade Palace. When she got to the top, Master Shifu was waiting for her.

"Ah, Tigress," Master Shifu started, "And can you please explain to me why are you late again?"

"My apologies Master Shifu, but I forgot something back at school." Tigress said as she bowed.

"That doesn't explain why your late." Master Shifu said.

Tigress sighed then spoke up again.

"And I also helped out Po from a couple of bullies."

Master Shifu looked at her as if trying to see if it was true and saw that it was.

"Is Po alright then?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes he is, or what he claims he is, although he has some bruises, and lost a couple of teeth." Tigress replied as she remembered what happened.

"So about these bullies?" Master Shifu asked. Man, when does he stop asking?

"They ran away when I showed up." Tigress stated.

"So, you didn't tell any teacher or the principal a out what happened?" Master Shifu asked.

"We told the school nurse about what happened." Tigress replied, "Well, sorta." She mumbled but it WA heard by Shifu.

"Very well then, you may go and get some dinner." Shifu said, not anymore pushing further into the topic. Then Tigress bowed one last time and left to the barracks. Master Shifu was still in the same spot and looked back at the valley.

_'I think I must meet this Po.'_ Master Shifu thought as he went in.

Meanwhile with Po...

Po entered the noodle shop and greeted his dad.

"Po! Son! What happens to you?" Mr. Ping asked as he saw Po's condition.

"Nah, it's nothing dad." Po replied.

"Who did this to you?" Mr. Ping asked again.

"No one dad, I just got in an accident." Po lied and man does he hate lying.

"Po, this is like the fifth time you got in an accident. You better be more careful next time." Mr. Ping bought it.

"Sure dad." Po replied as he went to his room and rested.

'Man, I hate lying to dad!' Po mentally said. He then drifted of to sleep.

The next day, Po woke up and got ready for school. He helped his dad a little in the shop and then we t to school. As he entered the school, students saw his condition from what happened with Zhao and his friends and began whispering stuff like 'Zhao must've had fun yesterday.' or 'Wow that clumsy, fat panda keeps on getting beaten up.' Po just ignored everything and then met up with the Five again.

"Hey guys." Po said a the five were busy with their lockers.

"Oh hello too P..." Viper said as she turned around to greet the panda but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Po's face. "Po! What happened to you?" Viper said. Tigress immediately turned along with the others who gasped as they saw Po's face,of course Tigress didn't since she knew about the incident. She was about to answer for Po when Po spoke up first.

"Oh, this? I just got in an accident yesterday." Po lied again. Tigress just looked at the panda again.

_'Why doesn't he tell the truth? Oh well, if he doesn't, I will.'_Tigress thought. Viper was about to say something when Tigress interrupted.

"No that's not what happened." Tigress said as she folded her arms. Po gave her a look that said 'Please don't tell' which Tigress just ignored.

"Po was being beaten up yesterday by Zhao and his goons." Tigress said which made Po groan, a small smirk crawls up on her face.

"So Zhao did it? I knew that it was him after I saw him punch Po the first time we were here." Monkey said as he got a little mad. Then his face turned to concern. "But why did you lie Po?" Monkey added.

"Yeah why?" Mantis asked.

"I just don't want Zhao to get in trouble that's all." Po replied a he opened his locker.

"But he bullies you around." Crane said.

"So what? That doesn't mean I should be unfriendly to him. To be friendly and forgiving is better than being mean and giving someone a fist to the face." Po said as he took out a scroll and placed it in his sack. "Anyways, see you guys later!" Po said as he went out his first class. The Five looked at the corner where Po turned and soon went out their first class.

* * *

**To be Continued next chapter... still working on it.**


	6. Talking with Shifu

Teen Times Ch. 6: Talking with Shifu

**So here's the next chapter, and I read the reviews so if you think this is a little rushed, well it really is. I'm kinda busy with a lot of stories like The Jade Gem, To Be Young, Doubled Double Trouble and now this story. Also, you might also think that I'm copying the story Twists and Turns of Fate and that I just got the idea from that story. Yes, I got the idea from the story but made my own plot, and also I'm trying to make this story _*SPOILER*_ look like it happened before Kung Fu Panda the first movie, don't ask me how :D. Twists and Turns of Fate was also a good story and I always get ideas from different things like games and stories and etc. For example, my upcoming story Betraying Traitors, got the idea from playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2.**

**Thinking of making a story based on CoD too on another site. And most of my one chapter stories are stories that got in my head when I start to write the first paragraph, literally, like TiPo Shorts V. 1, I just wrote the first two lines and then the whole story come to me bit by bit. And also I kinda noticed that my single chapter stories are longer than a chapter in a multiple chapter story.**

**Enough talking, on to the chapter!**

* * *

After school, Po and the five were heading home when Tigress came to Po.

"Hey panda," Tigress started, "I was wondering if you can come to the Jade Palace later for dinner, Master Shifu seems to want to know you."

"I don't know, I might come if my dad allows me." Po replied.

"Your dad is also invited." Tigress added.

"Maybe we could come, just have to wait." Po said as he continued on walking.

Then Po managed to reach the shop, while the Five continued on to the palace although Tigress decided to stay with Po and wait for his answer.

"Hey dad, I'm back." Po said as he entered. Tigress waited outside.

"Po, good to see you back early." Mr. Ping said as he wen near to hug Po.

"Well, there wasn't really much to do." Po replied a he accepted the hug, "Oh yeah, dad, Master Shifu invited us to the Jade Palace for dinner. Can we go? Please!"

"I don't know Po," Mr. Ping said as he thought about it. Po gave a cute sad puppy face to make his dad go.

"Alright, if it makes you happy." Mr. Ping agreed.

"Yes!" Po exclaimed as he fist pumped. "I'm gonna go tell Tigress that we'll be at the Jade Palace for dinner." Po added a he went out to tell Tigress.

"So? What did your dad say?" Tigress asked a she waited outside.

"He said that we would be there for dinner." Po replied.

"Oh okay, see ya later." Tigress said as she walked away. Po watched her leave and wen back inside.

With Tigress...

Tigress walked to the Jade Palace and when she got to the top of steps, Master Shifu was waiting for her, again.

"So Tigress," Master Shifu started, "Will they come?"

"Yes Master Shifu." Tigress bowed.

"Okay, we should prepare for our guests this dinner." Shifu replied as he entered. Tigress followed after.

It was almost dinner time and the Five plus Master Shifu were waiting at the palace gates. They were waiting for a while until a grey goose with an odd hat came to them.

"Hello Masters. It's an honor to meet you." Mr. Ping said.

"Nice to meet you too, so where is Po?" Master Shifu replied.

"Oh Po? He's coming, I wonder what's taking him long?" Mr. Ping said as he looked behind him.

Then Po came crawling to the top, panting hard.

"Stairs..." Po said as he gasped for air. The Five, except Tigress, all smiled at this.

"So you are Po?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yep, the one and only." Po replied, still lying down on the floor.

"Good, both of you may come in and join us for dinner." Master Shifu said as he and his students turned to go of the kitchen. Mr. Ping followed them.

"You guys go ahead..." Po said still gasping for air, "I'll be there in a minute or so."

At the kitchen, the Five and Shifu already took their seats along with Mr. Ping, then Po came in and went to his seat. Po's seat was just between his dad and Tigress. After some eating, Master Shifu decided to start a conversation.

"So Po," Shifu started, "The Five says that you are a friendly and nice kid."

"You bet he is! He's a kind panda cub and I raised him like that." Mr. Ping answered before Po can even open his mouth.

"Well, it really looks like it since he's friends with the Five." Shifu said, "So, Po's your son?"

"Yes he is. I found him when he was still a baby cub." Mr. Ping replied.

"So you raised him to be what he is now?" Shifu asked.

"Didn't you here me? I found him and raised him." Mr. Ping replied.

"I see..." Master Shifu said, "So Po, how's your day?"

"It's fine actually," Po replied, although he does have the injuries from getting beaten up yet it's still healing.

"So why do you have some bruises?" Master Shifu asked. The Five immediately focused their attention to the conversation.

"Um...well..." Po said trying to find an excuse.

"Oh Po here got in an accident." Mr. Ping answered for him, "It's like the fifth time he got in an accident."

"Hmmm...I see..." Master Shifu said, "Well, who is this Zhao that Tigress mentioned who beaten you up yesterday?"

Po began to choke on some soup and coughed loudly.

"Um...what? What Zhao? Never heard of him." Po said getting nervous.

"What do you mean my Po was beaten up yesterday?" Mr. Ping asked.

"So he didn't tell you?" Master Shifu asked Mr. Ping.

"What tell me? That someone is bullying Po?" Mr. Ping asked then turned to Po, "Is this true?"

Po slowly nodded back.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Ping asked but before Po can answer, Mr. Ping spoke up again. "Who is this Zhao kid? Thinks he can bully my son around! I want to see him and I'll teach him a lesson!" Mr. Ping said getting angry.

"Dad, relax, I don't really mind him bullying me around." Po said calming down his dad.

"But he hurts you!" Mr. Ping replied.

"Just, don't." Po said.

"Alright son, but I still need to see this Zhao." Mr. Ping said.

"So, why didn't you tell your father Po?" Master Shifu make the panda.

"I just don't want any more trouble, that's all." Po said, looking down.

"But his actions should be reported to an adult." Master Shifu said.

"Nah, it's fine, really. I don't mind him bullying me around." Po replied.

"Son, do you want get beaten up all the time?" Mr. Ping interrupted.

"Uh...well, maybe not. But still, I don't care about Zhao." Po said.

"You should report him to the principal. Look at you, you had a lot of injuries lately." Mr. Ping said.

"I said I don't care about his stuff! Ah!" Po said as he stood up and went to the door. "I'll just be outside if you need me, I need to clear you mind." Po said as he went out.

The group just watched him.

"Well," Mantis started, "That was awkward."

* * *

**So chapter's finished. I'm trying my best to make this not so rushed and stuff. So on to the next chiyapter!**


	7. Tour of the Jade Palace

Teen Times Ch. 7: Tour of the Jade Palace

**Well derp, I left this chapter in the doc manager but didn't get to post it XD. So let's continue...**

* * *

Po was outside and sat down on the steps, he sighed and looked at the village.

"Wow, the village looks cool from here." Po said to himself.

"Not as cool as looking at it from the Peach Tree." A voice behind him said.

Po turned around to see Tigress.

"Ah Tigress!" Po said as he quickly got up. "Don't scare me like that you know I easily get scared." Po added.

"No I don't." Tigress replied trying her best to suppress a smirk.

"Well, now you know." Po said, "So what brings you here? Outside?" Po asked.

"I just came to see if your okay, you know, after what happened in there." Tigress said.

"Oh." Po said, "Anyways, what do you mean that the village looks much cooler when you look at it from the Peach Tree?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Tigress said as she lea the way to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Po followed her and made it to the Peach Tree.

"Now, see for yourself." Tigress said as they reached the tree. Po looked down at the village and it looked so peaceful, and amazing.

"Woah..." Po said, amazed by the view. He saw some peaches on the Peach Tree and grabbed one.

"Are the peaches good?" Po asked as he took a bite.

"We aren't really supposed to..." Tigress started trying to stop Po from eating the peach but it was too late, "Eat the peaches." Tigress said.

"Oh, but why? It's delicious." Po asked as he sat down and admired the view while biting the peach again.

"Well, this is the Peach Tree of heavenly wisdom, and the peaches and the tree itself is sacred." Tigress replied.

"Well, a little too late now isn't it?" Po chuckled as he bit the peach again. Tigress just got annoyed by this.

"It's okay young one, the panda didn't know." A voice behind them said.

Both turned to see the wise old turtle, Master Oogway.

"Master Oogway!" Tigress said as she bowed. Po just got up and tried to follow. Master Oogway smiled and gestured for them to stop bowing.

"Why should you be annoyed by the panda, young one? He is just grabbing a snack." Oogway said as he used his staff and hit the Peach Tree lightly making a peach drop to his hand and one peach drop on the head of Po and landed on his hand.

"Also, I believe the peaches are satisfying." Oogway said as he tossed the peach to Tigress who catches it.

Then the wise old turtle turned and walked away.

"Also, if you want, young Tigress here can show you around the palace." Oogway said before he left.

"Cool!" Po said. Tigress just rolled her eyes.

"So, where do we start?" Po asked.

"Hmmm... What about the Hall of Heroes?" Tigress suggested.

"Anywhere's fine as long as it's in the Jade Palace grounds." Po said.

"Okay, so the Hall of Heroes it is." Tigress said as she went ahead, "If you can keep up." Tigress said with a smirk. Then she bolted away.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Po yelled.

"Then better get going or you might not get to see the Hall!" Tigress yelled while running. Po groaned and began to run.

In a distance, Shifu and Oogway were watching the two.

"Master," Shifu started, "Is it really okay for that panda to wander around the palace grounds?"

"Well, he's got someone to follow." Oogway replied. "Besides, what could go wrong? And I trust the tiger to keep an eye on him." He added.

"I hope your right master." Shifu said.

With Po...

Po was panting but he finally caught up to Tigress at the Hall of Heroes.

"Man, running is worst than eating rotten apples, but climbing the stairs is way worst." Po said as he gasped for air.

"So, are you gonna come with me or not?" Tigress asked.

"Be there in a sec..." Po replied.

"Don't keep me waiting." Tigress said as she entered.

After a few minutes, Po finally entered. Tigress just looked a little impatient.

"I told you not to keep me waiting." Tigress said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, jeez, you know, you have to work on your patience." Po complained. Tigress growled a little causing Po to shut up.

"So this is the hall?" Po asked as he looked around. "Kinda like what I imagined it to be, except there isn't any traps and stuff." He added.

"The traps are only found down below." Tigress replied as she looked at Po who gave a big smile, "And I'm not taking you down there." She added and Po's smile turned to a frown. Tigress couldn't help but smile a little.

"So these weapons and cool stuff belonged to some famous warriors? Am I right?" Po said redirecting his attention to the stuff around.

"Yes they did, the items were placed here, like a museum." Tigress replied.

"Cool," Po said, then he noticed a vase, "So what is this?" Po asked as he held the vase up.

"That's just a regular vase." Tigress said.

"Oh I knew that..." Po said as he quickly placed the vase down and chuckled sheepishly. "So, can I see the barracks?" Po asked, changing the topic.

"I don't know, it's kind of getting late." Tigress said as she looked outside.

"Oh alright, I'm gonna go now." Po said as he headed towards the door. "See ya at school!" Po said as he headed for the steps but soon tripped and fell down the stairs.

Tigress just watched the panda fall down, hitting a few steps. She sighed and went back to her room.

* * *

**And on to the next Chapter!**


	8. New Emotions

Teen Times Ch. 8: New Emotions

**So, yeah...**

* * *

Tigress was walking towards the barracks as she was thinking about Po.

'Why am I always thinking about that panda?' She thought, 'I mean he's just a friend, or maybe something else...Snap out of it Tigress! We're just friends, that's all.'

Tigress shook her head to get out of her thoughts. Then she proceeded to her room.

With Po...

Po finally stopped bouncing down the steps and got up. He stretched his back and rubbed his head.

"Man, stairs are my worst enemy." Po said as he headed to his dad's.

By the time he got there, his dad was already home.

"Hi dad." Po said.

"Oh, hi son." Mr. Ping said as he chopped up some vegetables, "How was your tour around the Jade Palace with that tiger girl?" He asked.

"Oh it was fine." Po said as he went upstairs.

When he got there he started to think about the Furious Five, especially Tigress. He went near his bed and sat down.

_'I wish I could spend more time with them even after school.'_Po thought. Then he saw a bunch of wood blocks nearby.

_'Hmmm...'_Po thought as he went near. _'This could be of good use.'_He thought again.

Then he went downstairs and took out a small knife. He went back up and sat back down on his bed. He began to carve on one wood block.

With Tigress...

Tigress was sitting on her bed still thinking about the panda.

_'Why can't I stop thinking about that panda!'_ Tigress thought as she was starting to get frustrated. _'Maybe some training could help me forget about this.'_ She thought again then went out to the training hall.

She looked around for a while then started to punch the wooden warriors. She was kicking and punching for a while until she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw the wise old turtle Oogway.

"What are you doing here this late at night young one?" Oogway asked.

"Master Oogway!" Tigress said as she quickly bowed. "I was uh... I was just training." Tigress said.

"But why this late?" Oogway asked.

"Oh um...uh... I thought I could... work on my form." Tigress replied.

"Are you sure? I think this involves the panda, am I right?" Oogway asked.

Tigress' eyes grew wide, 'How did he...' Tigress thought but her thoughts were interrupted when Oogway spoke up.

"Know?" Oogway said.

Tigress stared at the turtle and nodded slowly.

"Well young one, you see that I'm much wiser than you think I am." Oogway said. "But enough talking about me, what do you want to talk about?" Oogway asked.

"Well, you see..." Tigress started, "I'm always thinking about the panda, I don't know why but I feel different around him."

"I think I know what you are experiencing." Oogway said which made Tigress raise and eyebrow.

With Po...

Po was done one wooden block and looked at his work.

"Now for some paint." Po said to himself as he went to a small drawer and looked around.

He saw some paint and went back to his bed. Then he started to paint whatever he was making.

With Tigress...

"NO!" Tigress yelled, "I am not in love with that panda!"

"Are you sure?" Oogway asked.

"Yes I am sure. We are just friends that's all, nothing more, nothing else." Tigress inquired, facing away from Tigress.

"Alright, but you would find out if you are really in love with him or not, soon." Oogway said.

"I sure that I am not..." Tigress said as she turned around to face Oogway, problem is, he was gone.

_'How does he do that?'_Tigress thought.

Then she went back to her room.

With Po...

"Done." Po said as he stepped back to see his work.

On the window, was an mini wooden figure of what appears to be Tigress in a Kung Fu pose. Then he went downstairs to clean himself up from some paint. After cleaning himself up, he went to bed.

The next morning, Po woke up and looked at the what he calls 'action figure'.

"Good morning Tigress." Po said as he grabbed the action figure.

"Good morning too Po." He said, trying his best to sound like Tigress.

"Anyways, better get ready for school." Po said as he placed the figure back on the window and got himself refreshed and ready for school.

"See ya later." Po said to the action figure. Then his dad called out to him.

"Po? Are you talking to yourself again?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Uh...No dad." Po said nervously and went downstairs.

"Good morning dad." Po said as he got his breakfast.

"Good morning too son, now hurry up or you'll be late for school." Mr. Ping said.

"Alright dad." Po said as he quickly finished his bowl of noodles and went out. "Bye dad!" Po waved goodbye to the goose.

"Goodbye son! Hope you have fun!" Mr. Ping replied.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace...

Tigress woke up to the sound of the gong. Then she quickly went out.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Tigress greeted her master along with the others.

"Good morning as well." Master Shifu replied, "I hope all of you are well rested for school today. Get to the kitchen and have some breakfast, we don't want all of you to be late."

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five replied then went to the kitchen. While they went and had breakfast, Master Shifu went to go see Oogway since Oogway said he wants to speak with Shifu later.

He went to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and saw the wise turtle meditating on top of his staff.

"Why do you call me here master?" Shifu asked.

"Shifu, I think someone from the Five has fallen in love." Oogway replied.

"In love? Who?" Shifu asked.

"The tiger one." Oogway simply stated.

"What? That can't be true, Tigress doesn't seem to be attracted to any boy even the Five." Shifu said.

"You maybe right, but time would tell and you would know for sure who the tiger fell in love with." Oogway said. "Now go and say goodbye to the Five before they go to school." He added.

"Yes Master." Master Shifu said and went to the barracks. _'Who could Tigress possibly fall in love with? I know for sure it isn't any boy from the Five. Maybe it's someone she is secretly meeting, no, Tigress doesn't really like boys.'_ Shifu thought as he was walking, _'Maybe it's the panda... but they just newly met, how can Tigress fall in love with that panda if they knew each other for only a couple of days? It can't be him.'_ Then he continued to the barracks and bid farewell to his students before they left for school.

* * *

**Chapter done. And now to work on four fanfictions at the same time *makes one paragraph on each upcoming fanfiction* Done *NAILED IT!*. Now to continue this story...**


	9. Action Figure

Teen Times Ch. 9: Action Figure

**Hey guys, here's another chapter...**

* * *

At school, Po and the Five were doing at they usually do at school. While Po's class was on break, not yet lunch, Po decided to visit the gym.

As he was walking, he saw Monkey and Tigress in Physical Fitness class and the class was also in the gym. Po couldn't help but just stare at Tigress who was busy doing some flips.

_'Wow, she's good, and pretty at the same time.'_ Po thought unaware of what's in front of him.

He accidentally trips on something and rolled towards the storage room making a lot of noise. The entire Physical Fitness class looked to see what happened.

Po stumbled out of the storage room with two buckets, one on his hand and one on his foot. A mop was on his head, as if he had hair. He used his free hand to uncover his face and looked at the class that was staring at him. He blushed in embarrassment as the class started to burst in laughter, including Monkey but except for Tigress who doesn't really laugh that much.

"Uh...I better...go..." Po said as he quickly ran but tripped on a ball making him fall face first to the floor.

The class began to laugh harder at the panda's antics.

"Wow! You really are a clumsy, fat panda!" One student said.

"Look at you! No wonder Zhao beats you up!" Another student said.

Po quickly got up and looked at the class for a while before running down the hall way, if it weren't for the mop, the class could easily see the upset face of the panda.

At the gym, the class was still laughing with the exception of Tigress until the Physical Fitness teacher spoke up.

"Alright class, now let's just forget about what happened to the panda and continue with our lesson." The teacher said, everyone immediately agreed and continued on there lesson. Tigress just sighed, _'He may be clumsy but no body dared to help him. That's just being mean.' _Tigress thought,_ 'Not even me...'_ She looked a little upset but shook it off and continued on the lesson.

With Po...

While running, the buckets and mop were no longer on him since it fell. He quickly went to a corridor where nobody is and sat down on the floor.

"Aw man! Why do I have to embarrass myself all the time in front of everyone?!" Po whispered to himself as he placed his paws on his head.

"Better get to the next class..." Po said as he stood up and went to the his next class.

As he entered, some students teased him after what happened. Apparently, news spread over the school about the incident making the panda have hard time forgetting about the incident.

Po ignored every one and went to the back of the class, one, since he sits at the back, and two, to hide his shame.

At lunch, Po sat in his usual spot and once in a while, someone would pass by him and tease him. Po ignored it and ate his lunch, the Five soon joined him.

"Hey guys." Po said, trying his best to sound happy.

"Hey Po, how's your day?" Viper replied.

"Oh it was fine," Po said, then Zhao passed by the table.

"Hey tubby, I heard you got in an accident at the gym." Zhao said with a smirk on his face.

Tigress growled that made Zhao quicken his pace and leave the area.

"Um...What accident was he talking about?" Crane asked.

"I prefer not to tell you." Po replied.

"But I can." Monkey said with a grin, "You see, Po accidentally rolled into the storage room causing a lot of ruckus. He came out with a bucket on his foot and hand plus a mop on his head." Monkey concluded trying his best to not laugh.

"Thanks Monkey." Po said in an annoyed tone.

"I think you guys should sit somewhere else since if you sit here, it might ruin your image." Po said.

"Why shouldn't we sit with you? Your our friend." Viper said.

"If anyone sees any of you guys near me, they might start to tease you guys as well, and I don't want that to happen." Po replied. "But if you insist, I could just leave since I'm done eating already." Po said as he stood up and walked away. The Five just watched the panda leave and sat down on the table.

"Wow, the news about the incident really spread fast." Money said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Po should be treated badly because of what happened." Viper said.

"Still, it is a little funny." Monkey said, "You should've seen his face, it was priceless."

Monkey and Mantis began to laugh a little.

"Why didn't anyone help him when it happened?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, maybe to busy laughing." Mantis replied.

"But that wasn't funny." Tigress said. "He looked a little upset when someone said that he was just a clumsy, fat panda." She added.

"Well, he said that he got used to being called that." Mantis inquired.

"But I could've sworn I saw him looked upset when he ran." Tigress said, "He may be used to being called clumsy and stuff but I think he's gotten sick of being called that now, especially since were his friends."

"We should help Po when he gets in situations like this." Viper said. The group nodded.

"I hope Po would feel better." Crane said.

After school, Po was going home when the Five came to him.

"Hey Po, wait up." Monkey called out.

"Oh, hey guys." Po said while walking.

"So Po, how's your day?" Viper asked.

"Oh it was fine, students teased me and stuff, it was perfectly fine." Po said in his usual happy tone.

"What could be fine about people teasing you?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know, maybe habit." Po replied.

"So what are you doing later?" Crane asked.

"I think I might continue on something that I'm working on at the shop." Po replied.

"What are you working on?" Viper asked.

"Um...nothing..." Po said nervously then ran off, "I got to go help my dad out in the shop. See ya this Monday."

The Five watched the panda run and soon walked on towards the Jade Palace. While walking, the Five passed by Mr. Ping's noodle shop but didn't see Po around.

_'Hmmm...that's odd. I thought Po was helping his dad.'_ Tigress thought, "Hey guys, you go ahead, I think I might have forgot something." Tigress lied.

"Sure Tigress." Viper said as the rest of the Five continued. Tigress waited for the Five to be out of sight and went in the noodle shop.

"Oh hello there!" Mr. Ping said when Tigress entered, "And how can I help you miss?"

"Is Po here?" Tigress asked.

"Po? Well, he's upstairs working on something, he says not to bother him." Mr. Ping replied.

"Really?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, and if you won't order something, you better get going." Mr. Ping said.

"Alright," Tigress said as she went out._ 'What is Po working on?' _She wondered. Then she noticed Po's room window was opened.

"I guess a little peek won't mind." Tigress said as she climbed up a roof. She climbed on to a nearby chimney and watched what was in the room.

Po was busy in his room with a couple of wooden blocks and a knife. Tigress noticed a figure on the window and took a closer look at it. It was a Tigress wooden figure.

_'What the...' _Tigress thought as she went nearer to the window.

"Done with Monkey, now for Crane." Po said as he placed the figure on the window making Tigress jump a little.

_'He's making these figures?' _Tigress thought then she unconsciously grabbed the Tigress figure._ 'He's kinda good at it too.'_ She thought as she inspected the figure.

"Hey! Where did my Tigress action figure go?" Po said as he went near the window making Tigress hide.

"Oh well, good thing I've got extra wood blocks." Po said as he poked his head back inside.

_'I think I could keep this.'_ Tigress thought as she placed the figure in her pouch, _'Besides, I don't think he would mind.' _Then she went back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

**Done and dusted. Chapter ten is still cooking... So be patient.**


	10. El Oh Vee Eee, Love

Teen Times Ch. 10: El Oh Vee Ee, Love

**A new chapter, and sorry for not updating the story, i was just getting my mind to rest for a while.**

* * *

Tigress reached the top of the steps to be greeted by Master Shifu.

"Tigress, where have you've been? It's almost dark out." Shifu asked.

"Oh I was just... getting something I forgot at school. " Tigress replied hoping Master Shifu would buy it.

"And what is this 'something' you forgot?" Master Shifu asked.

'Uh oh.' Tigress thought as she was thinking of an excuse. "Oh um... I forgot... a scroll." Tigress said.

"Hmmm... alright, get to the kitchen and have some dinner. This weekend, we would be training for the whole day." Shifu said.

"Yes Master." Tigress bowed and went to the barracks while keeping an eye on her pouch since she didn't want the figure to fall or be seen by anyone.

When she got in her room, she closed the door shut and placed the pouch on a small table. She took out the wooden figure and examined it again.

'He really is a fine craftsman. How many days did he took to make this?' Tigress wondered, 'And why was it only me that was made first?'

Then her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from her door.

"Uh...who is it?" Tigress asked as she quickly placed the figure in her pouch and threw the pouch below her bed.

"It's me, Viper." Viper replied.

"Come in." Tigress said.

"Hey Tigress, dinner's ready and can I talk to you about something?" Viper said as she entered.

"Sure, what is it about?" Tigress replied trying to be calm as possible.

"Well, it's about something I've noticed about you." Viper said.

"Uh...okay." Tigress said as she got a little anxious.

"Well, I noticed you kinda act different with the panda around." Viper said as she raised an eyebrow.

"W-What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"You were the one who wanted to help him most of the time and you kinda become soft when you're near him." Viper said.

"What's wrong with helping a friend? And I don't become soft when I'm around him." Tigress replied.

"I don't know, I think you have a crush on him don't you?" Viper said making Tigress go near her.

"I do not love that panda!" She growled.

"I never said you're in love with him, I just said crush." Viper said with a sly grin.

"So? It's the same thing." Tigress replied.

"No it isn't." Viper countered, "But now I believe you that you don't have a crush on him."

"Good, now you can go." Tigress said as she went near her bed.

"But you're in love with him." Viper added making Tigress freeze.

"I said I don't love that panda!" Tigress growled as she stomped her foot.

"Are you sure? We could do this all night if we have to." Viper said.

Tigress, knowing she can't win the conversation, gave a sigh of defeat. "I am not in love with that panda, but I do feel weird around him." Tigress said as she sat down on her bed.

"That's love Tigress." Viper said.

"No it isn't!" Tigress said as she stomped the floor again. Then a scroll from her pouch rolled out from under the bed.

"Tigress? Why is there a scroll under your bed? What's under there anyways?" Viper asked as she tried to look under the bed.

"Uh what? What scroll? There's nothing under my bed." Tigress said as she dropped down to cover the bottom of the bed.

"Come on Tigress, just let me see." Viper insisted.

"Alright." Tigress sighed as she moved to reveal her pouch. She grabbed her pouch and took out the action figure.

"Where did you find that figure Tigress? It looks like you." Viper wondered as she looked at the figure.

"Actually, Po made this, and I kinda of took it from his windowsill when he didn't look. You gotta admit, he can carve like a craftsman could." Tigress replied.

"You stole from Po?" Viper asked, shocked.

"Well, it isn't really stealing, it's just...um... borrowing without permission." Tigress said as she got a little nervous. Viper just rolled her eyes then a smile came to her face.

"That settles it, you do love Po." Viper said making Tigress look at her with a glare.

"I said that I am not in love with him." Tigress snarled.

"Then why did you take that then?" Viper asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well...um...it's just...uh...the figure..." Tigress said trying to find an excuse.

"Come on Tigress, just admit it, you're in love with him." Viper interrupted.

"No I am not." Tigress said.

"Okay, but sooner or later you will realize that." Viper said as she went out of the room and went to the kitchen.

Tigress watched her friend leave then looked at the action figure in her paw. "I'm not in love with that panda, why do they think I am?" Tigress said as she threw the figure under her bed and went out.

With Po...

"At last! I'm finished!" Po said as he placed the duplicate Tigress action figure on the windowsill. He stepped a few steps back to admire his work. On the windowsill was five wooden figures of the Furious Five all in their own Kung Fu pose.

"May not be the real thing but it will do." Po said as he wiped some paint of his face. "Now to let them dry." Po said then heard his stomach grumble.

"How about I get something to eat while waiting." Po said as he went downstairs and ate dinner. When he got downstairs, his dad saw him with a bunch of paint splatters on his fur.

"Po? What were you doing up there? You're all dirty." Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh, um...homework." Po lied.

"Why does it involve paint?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Um...it's for art class." Po replied.

"Oh, well go clean yourself up before having dinner." Mr. Ping said as he began to chop some vegetables.

"Alright dad." Po said as he went to the back and washed the paint away. Then he went back in and sat on a chair to wait for dinner. When the food was served, he dug right in since he was very hungry. While eating, he was wondering on where the first Tigress figure go. He thought it must've fell outside and he would find it later. Then after dinner, he went to the alley to find the figure.

"Where is it?" Po make himself as he searched around. After searching for a couple of minutes, his dad called out to him.

"Po! Son? It's getting late, come inside!" Mr. Ping yelled

"Coming dad!" Po yelled back but his eye caught something on the ground. No, it wasn't the action figure, but instead, it was a tile that should be on the roof. Po saw this and went near it. There were a couple more nearby and it looked like someone was on the roof making the tiles slide down.

"Why would someone be on the roof?" Po asked himself then he realized something. "Someone stole the action figure!" Po said as he threw the tile to the ground, "But why would someone steal something like that? I mean it's just an action figure!"

"Po! Hurry up, it's almost time for everyone to go to bed!" Po heard his dad.

"Coming!" Po said as he ran back to the noodle shop. But he was still thinking on who could've steal something like a wooden figure.

* * *

**Done, now to work on the next Chap.**

**See ya later, Fanfictioners!**


	11. Spots

**Teen Times Ch. 11: Spots**

**I'm back with a new chapter! Plus, in this chapter, a new character is here! And this character would actually help Tigress learn what she is feeling, especially towards Po.**

**Hope you guys like it and enjoy reading!**

* * *

The next day, Po was doing his usual routine before going to school, but he was still wondering on who could've stolen his action figure.

"Po!" Mr. Ping called out to him from the kitchen making Po lose his train of thought. "Po? Son? Hurry up, you'll be late for school!" He added.

"Coming dad." Po replied as he ran downstairs. When he got downstairs, he grabbed breakfast and gave his dad a hug before leaving.

"Bye dad!" Po waved goodbye as he went out.

"Bye son! Have fun!" Mr. Ping replied as he waved back.

When he got to school, he was stopped by the principal.

"Excuse me Po." Mei started, "There is a new student coming here today and I was wondering if you can show her around the school? Just like what you did to the Five."

"Sure Principal Mei, who's the new student?" Po replied.

"She's ..." Mei started but saw the new student coming near the gates, "She's right over there." She said as she points behind Po.

Po turned around and saw a female snow leopard looking around, curious since she was new. "Oh okay." Po said, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Song. Go talk to her and show her around the school, don't worry about being late for class, I took care of it. I'll be in my office if you need me." Mei said as she turned and left. Po looked at the snow leopard then went near her.

"Uh...hello there!" Po greeted.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Song greeted back.

"Oh I'm Po, and I'm here to show you around the school." Po replied, "Now follow me." He said as he lead the way in with Song following him.

With the Five...

The Five were already walking towards school while they chatted on what they were going to do. Although Tigress was still thinking about her talk with Viper last night.

_'I am not in love with that panda.'_ Tigress said to herself as she walked._ 'Why does Master Oogway and Viper thinks I am in love with him? That's just utter nonsense.'_ She thought.

When they got to the school, the group stopped in their tracks when they saw Po walking with someone. Tigress was behind the group and went in front to see who was Po walking with. She saw a snow leopard giggling along to one of Po's jokes.

_'Who is that?'_ She asked herself. Then the group went near Po.

"Oh, hey guys!" Po waved at them when he saw the Five. "I'd like you to..." He tried to speak up only to be cut off by Tigress.

"Who is she?" Tigress asked as she looked at the snow leopard.

"Hello, my name's Song. Nice to meet you." Song greeted, "Are you the Furious Five? Po told me a lot of stuff about you guys."

"Yes we are. Are you new here?" Viper replied making Song nod back.

"Anyways, better head off to class. What's you're first class Song?" Po spoke up.

"Um...let me see..." Song said as she searched inside her pouch and took out a small piece of paper. "Here it is, History, my first class is History." Song said as she read the paper.

"What a coincidence, my first class is History too! Come on let's go!" Po said as he grabbed Song's arm and went to class. The Five just watched them leave and stood there for a while. Tigress felt a little uneasy near the snow leopard and she felt like she needed to hit something. Viper noticed this and went near her so the boys couldn't hear their conversation.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Viper asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that leopard, she makes me feel a bit uneasy." Tigress replied.

"So what?" Viper asked.

"You know what... Never mind, let's head off to class." Tigress said as she went off leaving Viper wondering what just happened.

With Po and Song...

Po and Song managed to reach the classroom and Song took her seat next to Po. As they waited, Monkey and Mantis entered to see them.

"Hey Po." Monkey greeted as he took his seat.

"Hey Monkey." Po greeted back, "You remember Song right?"

"How can we forget, you introduced us to her about a few minutes ago." Mantis replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Po said. Then the teacher came in making it the start of class. The class was just talking about a war though but it isn't really that important except for making China to what it is today. Po was listening attentively to the teacher while Song just watched the panda.

After class, Po went near Song and asked her a question.

"So Song, what do you want to do while we wait for the next class?" Po asked.

"I don't know, oh yeah, you forgot to show me where's my locker." Song replied.

Po face palmed himself. "How could I forget about that?!" Po said, "So what's you're locker number?"

"Um... I think it was B2... 58, yeah, B258." Song said.

"Cool, your locker is near mine and the Five!" Po said as he grabbed her arm, "Come on I'll show ya."

When they got there, they saw the Five busy with their lockers. Tigress turned and saw the panda.

"Oh, hi Po." Tigress said then noticed Song, "Hi too Song." She said as she closed her locker door, hard.

"Hi Tigress." Po said then he turned his attention to Song, "So Song, your locker is over there, beside Monkey and Mantis' locker." Po said as he pointed to the locker.

"Thanks Po." Song said as she went to her locker. Then the school bell rang.

"Anyways, better head off to class. Song, what's your next class?" Po said.

"Um... Cooking class." Song replied.

"Oh okay, see ya at lunch Spots!" Po said but got a confused look from Song. "Um... do you mind if I call you Spots?" Po asked as he sheepishly chuckled.

"Uh...sure Po." Song replied.

"Great, anyways see ya!" Po said as he ran off. The Five just watched the whole thing. Song noticed this and felt a little out-of-place.

"Uh...so I better get going." Song said as she went to her next class.

_'Spots? Did Po just call her Spots?'_ Tigress asked herself as she felt a little mad yet she didn't know why. Viper noticed her friend and went near her.

"Tigress, what's wrong again?" Viper asked.

"Nothing Viper, nothing." Tigress said as she gritted her teeth. Viper saw this and wondered what was up with Tigress. Then she realized it and gave a big smile.

"I think I know why you're like this Tigress." Viper said making Tigress look at her.

"I think you're jealous of Song." Viper said.

"What?!" Tigress almost yelled, "I am not jealous of that leopard!"

"Really? It kinda looks like it." Viper said.

"No I am not." Tigress insisted and then sighed, "I'm gonna go head of to class." She said as she walked away.

* * *

**Yup, the new character is non other than Song! Now on to the next chapter!**


	12. It's a Date, Sorta

Teen Times Ch. 12: It's a Date, Sorta

**So did you like the previous chapter? Also, Po calls Song 'Spots' like a nickname, not really like what couples do...**

**Anyways, let's continue with the story...**

* * *

At lunch, Po was sitting in his usual spot and the Five was about to go near him when Song came to Po first.

"Hey Po, mind if I sit here?" Song asked.

"Sure, why not?" Po said just then Zhao came to him.

"Hello panda." He said then noticed Song, "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your little date here but I just came by to say hi." Zhao said as he shoved a piece of cake on Po's face and started to laugh. Po didn't mind at all but Song just glared at the goat.

"Excuse me but I prefer you head back to you're friends." Song said.

"And what would the kitty cat do if I won't?" Zhao teased making Song a bit aggregated. She stood up and faced the goat.

"I said leave know!" Song said again, this time a bit more threatening.

"Alright! Alright!" Zhao said as he left the area. Song turned to Po.

"Po are you alright?" Song asked as she took a piece of cloth and wiped some cake off Po making him blush a little.

"I-I'm fine Song." Po said as he wiped his face with his arm.

"You sure?" Song asked but before Po can answer, the Five came to the table.

"Oh, hey guys." Po said as Song took her seat.

"Hey Po." Monkey replied as he took his seat, along with the others. "So, how's your day?" He asked.

"Oh it was fine, got some cake in my face but it is perfectly fine." Po replied as he licked his lip for there was some cake left.

"Well, we kinda saw what happened." Viper said.

"Yeah," Mantis added as he snickered.

"Oh, saw you saw the thing that happened with the cake and stuff?" Po asked.

"Pretty much." Crane replied.

"Oh okay, so what about you're day?" Po asked.

"Fine by the looks of it." Monkey replied.

"Sweet." Po said. "So how about you're day Spots?" Po asked Song. Upon doing this, they heard a snap, like a stick breaking. They looked to see Tigress' chopsticks in half on her left hand.

"Sorry, I think I broke my chopsticks, I'm gonna go get a new pair." Tigress said as she stood up and left. The group just watched her leave then Song spoke up.

"Well, in Cooking class, I learned how to make bean buns although I still need more practice." Song replied.

"Cool," Po said then he thought of an idea, "Hey, maybe you can come by the shop and I can help you cook."

"Really?" Song asked.

"Sure, my dad owns a noodle shop and I sometimes cook there. So when do you want to start?" Po said.

"What about, after school?" Song suggested.

"Great, meet ya at the school gates later, after school." Po said, then he got up to clean his arm and face which still had some cake. When Po left, Song looked at where he last stood before sighing dreamily but soon noticed the Five who just stared at her making her blush.

"I ...I got to go." Song said as she quickly stood up, grabbed her food, and leave.

"What was that about?" Crane asked. By that time, Tigress already came back from getting a new pair of chopsticks.

"I think Song maybe in love with Po." Monkey said. When he said this, another snap was heard, they looked and saw Tigress' chopsticks snapped in half again.

"What happened while I was gone?" Tigress asked.

"Well, Po invited Song over to the shop saying that he would help Song in cooking." Viper replied.

"He did what again?" Tigress asked.

"What's so wrong about Song going over to the noodle shop?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, although when Po left to clean up the remaining cake on his face, Song kinda sighed dreamily at where Po was last seen." Monkey added.

"For a panda who doesn't really have friends, he sure can get a girl to like him easily." Mantis added then Tigress left the area leaving her food, untouched, making the rest of the Five wonder.

"I'm not hungry." Tigress said as she walked away.

With Po...

Po was making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he got there, he wondered why Tigress was acting a bit strange.

_'Why is Tigress kinda acting strange around Song, I wonder what's bothering her.'_ Po wondered as he washed his face and his arm. When he got the cake off, he went out.

"Man, I can't believe I'm gonna help Song cook." Po said to himself. "We just knew each other for a couple of minutes and now, now we're like best friends!" Po added as he made his way back to the cafeteria. When he got there, he noticed that Tigress and Song weren't at the table anymore.

"Hey guys, where did Song and Tigress go?" Po asked.

"Tigress said she wasn't hungry, but Song... I don't know." Viper replied.

"Oh okay, so Tigress isn't hungry?" Po said as he looked over to Tigress' food.

"Help yourself Po." Viper said as she moved the bowl near the panda making the contents disappear in about two minutes.

"Man, this needs more tomato sauce." Po said as he licked his finger, then the school bell rang.

"Well, better get going to class." Po said as he stood up and leave. The rest of the Five also did the same and headed to their next class. While Po was walking, Song came up to him.

"So Po..." Song started, "What's you're next class?"

"Oh, it's cooking." Po replied.

"Oh." Song said, "Well, mine is Science and I was kinda wondering if you can walk me to class?"

"Uh...sure Song. Cooking class is near the Science." Po said as he lead the way, "Come on."

Song followed Po to Science class but was way busy in her own land. She sighed as she thought of Po.

_'Isn't Po just cute! He's funny, sweet, kind and friendly. I would love a guy who's like that.'_ Song thought as she stared dreamily at Po who stopped making her get back to reality.

"Alright, we're here. See ya Spots." Po said as he walked away towards Cooking class.

"See ya Po." Song said then sighed, _'I just love how he calls me Spots.'_ She thought as she entered.

* * *

**Well, now you know Song is in love with Po yet Po just thinks of her as a BFF instead. Plus, someone is getting a tinsy-winsy jealous of someone in the story. I love adding in this kinds of stuff!**

**Anyways, Chapter 13 would be published... I don't know... maybe next week, or in a few days tops. So see ya later, Fanfictioners!**


	13. A Cooking Lesson

Teen Times Ch. 13: A Cooking Lesson

After school, Po was walking in the hall when he bumped into the Five.

"Hey Po." Monkey greeted.

"Hey guys, look I'm kinda in a hurry here so I'm gonna talk with you guys some other time." Po said as he moved along towards the school gates, where he and Song would meet.

The Five just watched the panda walk away. "Man, Po really likes to hang out with Song, I mean, they just newly met and now they're like a couple now." Mantis said.

"I think they're gonna be a perfect couple." Crane added. Then they heard something break, they turned their heads and saw Tigress with her paw in a bamboo locker, looks like she punched it.

"Tigress? What's the matter?" Monkey asked making Tigress sigh.

"Nothing Monkey, just, today is just a bad day for me." Tigress said as he walked away leaving the rest of the Five behind.

With Po...

Po was waiting at the school gates for Song and felt really excited, especially since Song's his first best friend. Although Song doesn't really think that way. A few minutes of waiting, Song finally showed up.

"Hi Po." Song greeted.

"Hi Song." Po replied, "So, are you ready to get cooking?" Po asked.

"Sure Po." Song giggled, then Po lead the way to his father's noodle shop with Song following him. When they got to the noodle shop, Mr. Ping immediately noticed Po coming in.

"Po! Son! How was school today?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh, school was great dad, I met a new student and she's over there." Po replied as he pointed over to Song who happens to be sitting down in table three.

"Well, why didn't you tell me she was coming here? What's her name by the way?" Mr. Ping said.

"Her name's Song, and she's here because she needs help in her cooking." Po replied.

"Okay son, but be sure not to make a mess when cooking in MY kitchen!" Mr. Ping said.

"Sure thing dad." Po said a he turned to look at Song who was busy gazing at Po. "Hey Song!" Po called out to her making her snap out of dreamland.

"What?" Song asked.

"Come on, do you want to improve your cooking skills not?" Po said as he gestured for her to enter the kitchen.

"Coming..." Song said, "My sweet chubby panda." She added under her breath.

"What was that?" Po asked.

"Oh, um... nothing..." Song quickly answered. "So... who was the goose?" Song asked, curious on who the goose was.

"Oh him, he's my dad. I'm kinda adopted yet he doesn't know that I know I'm adopted so please keep this a secret." Po replied.

"My lips are sealed." Song replied.

"Thanks Song." Po said. "So, what dish do you want to do first?" Po asked.

"How about... noodle soup? I would love to make noodle soup." Song suggested.

"Alright, noodle soup it is!" Po said as he washed his hands and Song followed. While the two were busy preparing for the dish, unbeknownst to them, a certain striped feline was watching them on a roof, who was non other than, Tigress!

She watched as Po began boiling water and Song tried to cut some vegetables, but instead she made a little mess. Po went over to her and helped her cut the vegetables by holding her hand and guiding it. Tigress let out a low growl when she saw this and moved towards another roof to see better.

After they chopped up the vegetables, Po shoved them in the pot full of boiling water and then took out some dough for the noodles.

"Alright, now to make the noodles." Po said as he began to fondle with the dough and then made it into long noodle strands and submerged it into the boiling water. Song just watched the panda cook and let out a small, yet silent, dreamy sigh.

_'He just looks so perfect.' _Song thought as she leaned on a kitchen counter.

"...making the noodles." Song heard Po say making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Um...what?" Song asked.

"I said that it's your turn in making the noodles." Po said as he prepared some dough.

"Oh, okay." Song said as she went near and tried to do what Po did only to have ten noodles strands and dough all over her arms.

"Your doing great, but, there's something you should work on and that is to make sure you keep your arms leveled like so..." Po criticized her as he did the position on how he did it. Song followed and Po prepared some more dough. Song did it again and this time, it ended with no dough on her arms.

"Great, you're improving." Po said as he placed the noodle strands in the boiling water. "Now to let it cook for at least five to ten minutes." Po said. "And after it's cooked, we could see if your noodle soup is satisfying enough for you to pass in cooking class." Po added as he chuckled. Song giggled a little and took a seat on a nearby chair.

Tigress was watching them the whole time and she didn't know what she felt. She felt like she could hit Song yet if she did that, she should at least have a reason on as to why she hit her._ 'What the heck is wrong with me?'_ Tigress asked herself, _'Why am I feeling this way, this is much more different than what I feel around the panda though.'_ She then looked at the sun and noticed that it was almost turning to night.

"Better get to the Jade Palace, Master Shifu might get worried." Tigress said to herself as she turned to get down from the roof, only to step on a loose tile and slide making her fall in the noodle shop (not the kitchen).

Po and Song both jumped when they saw something fall from above.

'What was that?!' Were both in their minds right now. Then they both looked outside to see a tiger who groaned as she held her head.

"Tigress?" Po asked making Tigress look up to the panda. "Where did you come from? Where you on the roof or something? What are you doing here?" Po asked only to realize what Tigress was doing, "You were spying on us weren't you?" Po asked.

Tigress grew nervous and looked around for something to distract them but all she could see were tables and chairs. She sighed in defeat and slowly nodded while she rubbed her arm.

"But why were you spying on us?" Po asked, Song was just busy looking at the tiger, as if studying her. Then she let out a small but not noticeable gasp.

"Po, let me talk with Tigress privately." Song asked the giant panda. Both Po and Tigress looked at Song with an expression saying 'You say what now?'.

"Uh um... sure Song." Po replied as he walked back in the kitchen to check on the noodles. Tigress watched the panda leave then turned her attention to the leopard.

"What is it do you want to talk about?" Tigress asked.

"I wanna talk outside the shop." Song said, she looked a little annoyed though. Tigress hesitated but agreed and went out of the shop followed by Song. When they got out of the shop and out of Po's view, Song quickly grabbed Tigress' vest collar and pushed her against a wall.

"Listen up Tigress!" Song said, her voice wasn't like her usual sweet tone, it was more like a harsh one. "I know what you're trying to pull off but you can't have Po!" Song snarled.

"W-What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Don't go 'What do you mean' on me, you know what I mean! Me and Po are meant to be, nothing else, so if you ever try to get in between me and my panda, I swear to the gods that I will kick your butt like there's no tomorrow! I don't care if you know Kung Fu just stay away from my panda!" Song growled. Tigress was just shocked at what just happened, when she first saw Song, she thought she was a softy and not those type of people who get really cranky easily. How Song spoke to her felt like Song wasn't the Song she first met. Tigress then slowly nodded making Song release her grip.

"Good, now get going!" Song demanded.

"Song? The noodles are ready." Both felines heard Po's voice.

"Coming Po!" Song said in her usual sweet tone, then she turned her attention back to Tigress and let out a small growl.

"I warned you kitty." Song said in her harsh tone again before she went in the noodle shop.

Tigress watched the leopard enter then headed back to the Jade Palace as she sighed.

Sent from Yahoo Mail on Android

After school, Po was walking in the hall when he bumped into the Five.

"Hey Po." Monkey greeted.

"Hey guys, look I'm kinda in a hurry here so I'm gonna talk with you guys some other time." Po said as he moved along towards the school gates, where he and Song would meet.

The Five just watched the panda walk away. "Man, Po really likes to hang out with Song, I mean, they just newly met and now they're like a couple now." Mantis said.

"I think they're gonna be a perfect couple." Crane added. Then they heard something break, they turned their heads and saw Tigress with her paw in a bamboo locker, looks like she punched it.

"Tigress? What's the matter?" Monkey asked making Tigress sigh.

"Nothing Monkey, just, today is just a bad day for me." Tigress said as he walked away leaving the rest of the Five behind.

With Po...

Po was waiting at the school gates for Song and felt really excited, especially since Song's his first best friend. Although Song doesn't really think that way. A few minutes of waiting, Song finally showed up.

"Hi Po." Song greeted.

"Hi Song." Po replied, "So, are you ready to get cooking?" Po asked.

"Sure Po." Song giggled, then Po lead the way to his father's noodle shop with Song following him. When they got to the noodle shop, Mr. Ping immediately noticed Po coming in.

"Po! Son! How was school today?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh, school was great dad, I met a new student and she's over there." Po replied as he pointed over to Song who happens to be sitting down in table three.

"Well, why didn't you tell me she was coming here? What's her name by the way?" Mr. Ping said.

"Her name's Song, and she's here because she needs help in her cooking." Po replied.

"Okay son, but be sure not to make a mess when cooking in MY kitchen!" Mr. Ping said.

"Sure thing dad." Po said a he turned to look at Song who was busy gazing at Po. "Hey Song!" Po called out to her making her snap out of dreamland.

"What?" Song asked.

"Come on, do you want to improve your cooking skills not?" Po said as he gestured for her to enter the kitchen.

"Coming..." Song said, "My sweet chubby panda." She added under her breath.

"What was that?" Po asked.

"Oh, um... nothing..." Song quickly answered. "So... who was the goose?" Song asked, curious on who the goose was.

"Oh him, he's my dad. I'm kinda adopted yet he doesn't know that I know I'm adopted so please keep this a secret." Po replied.

"My lips are sealed." Song replied.

"Thanks Song." Po said. "So, what dish do you want to do first?" Po asked.

"How about... noodle soup? I would love to make noodle soup." Song suggested.

"Alright, noodle soup it is!" Po said as he washed his hands and Song followed. While the two were busy preparing for the dish, unbeknownst to them, a certain striped feline was watching them on a roof, who was non other than, Tigress!

She watched as Po began boiling water and Song tried to cut some vegetables, but instead she made a little mess. Po went over to her and helped her cut the vegetables by holding her hand and guiding it. Tigress let out a low growl when she saw this and moved towards another roof to see better.

After they chopped up the vegetables, Po shoved them in the pot full of boiling water and then took out some dough for the noodles.

"Alright, now to make the noodles." Po said as he began to fondle with the dough and then made it into long noodle strands and submerged it into the boiling water. Song just watched the panda cook and let out a small, yet silent, dreamy sigh.

_'He just looks so perfect.' _Song thought as she leaned on a kitchen counter.

"...making the noodles." Song heard Po say making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Um...what?" Song asked.

"I said that it's your turn in making the noodles." Po said as he prepared some dough.

"Oh, okay." Song said as she went near and tried to do what Po did only to have ten noodles strands and dough all over her arms.

"Your doing great, but, there's something you should work on and that is to make sure you keep your arms leveled like so..." Po criticized her as he did the position on how he did it. Song followed and Po prepared some more dough. Song did it again and this time, it ended with no dough on her arms.

"Great, you're improving." Po said as he placed the noodle strands in the boiling water. "Now to let it cook for at least five to ten minutes." Po said. "And after it's cooked, we could see if your noodle soup is satisfying enough for you to pass in cooking class." Po added as he chuckled. Song giggled a little and took a seat on a nearby chair.

Tigress was watching them the whole time and she didn't know what she felt. She felt like she could hit Song yet if she did that, she should at least have a reason on as to why she hit her._ 'What the heck is wrong with me?'_ Tigress asked herself, _'Why am I feeling this way, this is much more different than what I feel around the panda though.'_ She then looked at the sun and noticed that it was almost turning to night.

"Better get to the Jade Palace, Master Shifu might get worried." Tigress said to herself as she turned to get down from the roof, only to step on a loose tile and slide making her fall in the noodle shop (not the kitchen).

Po and Song both jumped when they saw something fall from above.

'What was that?!' Were both in their minds right now. Then they both looked outside to see a tiger who groaned as she held her head.

"Tigress?" Po asked making Tigress look up to the panda. "Where did you come from? Where you on the roof or something? What are you doing here?" Po asked only to realize what Tigress was doing, "You were spying on us weren't you?" Po asked.

Tigress grew nervous and looked around for something to distract them but all she could see were tables and chairs. She sighed in defeat and slowly nodded while she rubbed her arm.

"But why were you spying on us?" Po asked, Song was just busy looking at the tiger, as if studying her. Then she let out a small but not noticeable gasp.

"Po, let me talk with Tigress privately." Song asked the giant panda. Both Po and Tigress looked at Song with an expression saying 'You say what now?'.

"Uh um... sure Song." Po replied as he walked back in the kitchen to check on the noodles. Tigress watched the panda leave then turned her attention to the leopard.

"What is it do you want to talk about?" Tigress asked.

"I wanna talk outside the shop." Song said, she looked a little annoyed though. Tigress hesitated but agreed and went out of the shop followed by Song. When they got out of the shop and out of Po's view, Song quickly grabbed Tigress' vest collar and pushed her against a wall.

"Listen up Tigress!" Song said, her voice wasn't like her usual sweet tone, it was more like a harsh one. "I know what you're trying to pull off but you can't have Po!" Song snarled.

"W-What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Don't go 'What do you mean' on me, you know what I mean! Me and Po are meant to be, nothing else, so if you ever try to get in between me and my panda, I swear to the gods that I will kick your butt like there's no tomorrow! I don't care if you know Kung Fu just stay away from my panda!" Song growled. Tigress was just shocked at what just happened, when she first saw Song, she thought she was a softy and not those type of people who get really cranky easily. How Song spoke to her felt like Song wasn't the Song she first met. Tigress then slowly nodded making Song release her grip.

"Good, now get going!" Song demanded.

"Song? The noodles are ready." Both felines heard Po's voice.

"Coming Po!" Song said in her usual sweet tone, then she turned her attention back to Tigress and let out a small growl.

"I warned you kitty." Song said in her harsh tone again before she went in the noodle shop.

Tigress watched the leopard enter then headed back to the Jade Palace as she sighed.


	14. BFF, A Bear and Two Felines

Teen Times Ch. 14: BFF, A Bear and Two Felines

Tigress was walking back to the Jade Palace as she looked down on the ground and was thinking about what Song said to her.

"I wasn't trying to do anything, what did she mean by 'I'm trying to pull off something'? I just spied on them, nothing wrong, well maybe there is but it isn't really a big deal. Although I kinda felt weird." Tigress said to herself. Then she remembered her talk with Viper when she stole Po's action figure.

_'That's love Tigress.' _Tigress heard Viper's voice inside her head. "Am I really in love with that panda?" Tigress asked herself. "No it can't be, I can't be in love, a monster can't love." Tigress said.

Then she thought about Song again, how she looks sweet and innocent yet when she gets mad, you don't want to be around.

"Song probably is the right match for Po, the question is, does Po feel the same way for Song?" Tigress said as she reached the top of the steps only to be greeted by Master Shifu.

"Tigress, can you please explain to me why you're here at this time." Master Shifu said making Tigress turn her attention to her Master.

"Oh, Master Shifu!" Tigress said as she bowed, "I was um... getting something... I forgot... at school." She lied.

"This is the second time you told me that you forget something, what's the real reason?" Master Shifu asked although it felt like a demand.

Tigress, knowing she can't keep it a secret to he Master/adoptive father anymore, sighed in defeat and spoke up.

"Well Master Shifu, I was... spying on Po and this new student when Po invited her to the noodle shop to help her improve in her cooking class." Tigress confessed.

"You were? And who is this new student?" Master Shifu asked.

"Her name's Song, and she and Po are kinda like Best Friends even if they knew each other for like a hour." Tigress replied.

"Hmmm... okay, so tell me why were you spying on them?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well..." Tigress started, "I just felt like I want to, I don't know why but I am having this weird feeling inside of me." Tigress said.

Master Shifu stoked his beard and repeated the words Tigress said in his head, then his eye grew wide in shock when he realized something. Tigress saw this and felt a little uneasy.

"Uh... Master Shifu?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress, do you also feel weird around that panda?" Master Shifu asked which caught Tigress off guard.

"W-What do you mean?" Tigress asked. Master Shifu just sighed at this.

"Tigress, are you in love with that panda?" Master Shifu asked.

"W-What? N-No I'm not." Tigress stuttered out.

"Now I believe what Master Oogway told me is true."

Master Shifu said then turned his attention back to Tigress, "Tigress, I know you're in love with Po, but you wouldn't except the fact that you are falling in love..."

"No, I'm not in love with him!" Tigress interrupted, "Love is for the weak, I'm strong and fearless."

"Tigress, love isn't for the weak. Love can make people stronger but love is also sensitive." Master Shifu said.

"How would you know? You didn't fall in love with someone." Tigress said.

"I know because I tried falling in love." Master Shifu said, "Although my lover turned out to be evil." Master Shifu added under his breath that Tigress couldn't hear what he said.

"You fell in love with someone? But who..." Tigress asked only to be cut off by Master Shifu.

"I don't want to talk about it." Master Shifu interrupted. "We're talking about you not me." He added.

"Alright, maybe I am in love with him, just a little." Tigress sighed, "But I get a different feeling whenever I'm near Song."

"So this Song, what does she usually do?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well, most of the time, she spends her time with Po." Tigress replied.

"Hmmm..." Master Shifu said as he stroked his beard again, "Maybe you are jealous of her being near that panda all the time, are you?" Master Shifu said.

"No I'm not! I don't get jealous of anyone." Tigress denied.

"Are you sure Tigress?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm not jealous of that snow leopard."

"So Song's a feline too?" Master Shifu said when he heard Tigress say leopard.

"Yeah." Tigress replied, "Plus, she's in love with Po too, she told me that when I spied on them."

"So I'm guessing, this Song doesn't like you to be interrupting her when she's near the panda?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well, I guess so. She did threatened me when I got caught spying them. She told me that to stay away from Po." Tigress said.

"It seems Po has two felines fighting over him now." Master Shifu said as he smirked.

"I'm not fighting over him. Who thinks that I would be fighting over him?" Tigress said.

"Well let's see..." Master Shifu said as he gestured down at the valley. Tigress looked and saw Song and Po walking down the road. They stopped in front of a house and chatted for a while, then Tigress saw Song kissing Po's cheek before entering the house. Tigress grew a bit uneasy yet mad at the same time and let out a growl which Master Shifu noticed.

"Well, looks like you've got yourself a competition." Master Shifu said then went in. Tigress watched Po walk back to the noodle shop before she went in the palace too.

"Wait, so does Master Shifu allow this?" Tigress asked herself before she entered.

With Po...

Po was walking back home as he remembered what just happened.

_'Man, I can't believe Song kissed me on the cheek! Today is the best day ever!' _Po thought as he grinned widely. When he got to the shop, his dad was already getting ready to close up.

"So son, how was it with that leopard girl?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh it was fine dad." Po replied calmly, not telling about the kiss on the cheek since he knows how would his dad react to stuff like Po dating or anything related to that.

"You sure? Nothing else?" Mr. Ping asked, boy he wanted Po to get a girlfriend this instant.

"Yeah dad, don't think that we're dating or something, me and Song are best friends." Po said.

"Oh okay son." Mr. Ping said. Po went upstairs to his room and plopped down on his bed.

"Ah, I've never felt this good in my entire life." Po sighed. "Although something is missing though, Song maybe sweet and caring but it doesn't feel like she's the one." Po said to himself.

"Nah who cares, as long as I'm friends with Song, it will be fine." Po said as he drifted off to sleep.


	15. The Next Day

**So I finally got to update this story with one more chapter... had hard time writing though...**

**Anyways, let's get the party started!**

* * *

"Seems that I woke up earlier than the gong." She said. Then she remembered her talk with Master Shifu yesterday.

"So I am in love with the panda, but I'm still not accepting that I'm jealous of that leopard." She said to herself. "Still, even if me or her likes the panda, it's his choice to make on who to like as well." Tigress said then noticed the Tigress action figure beneath her bed.

She picked it up and looked at it. A smile came to her face then the gong rang making her drop the figure and head out of her room.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Tigress greeted along with the rest of the Five.

"Good morning too, as usual, all of you grab breakfast and head off to school." Master Shifu replied. "Plus, I know that one of you is eager to see someone there." Master Shifu said as he looked over to Tigress. Then he turned and left the area leaving the Five, except Tigress, to think on what Master Shifu meant.

They shook it off then headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. When they got in, Monkey began asking Mantis about what Master Shifu said earlier.

"So who do you think is this person Master Shifu referred to?" Monkey asked the tiny bug.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it isn't me." Mantis replied.

"Well it isn't me too." Monkey added. "And what did he meant by this person is eager to see someone?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me? Go ask Shifu." Mantis replied.

"I might... but I'd rather not." Monkey said.

With Po...

Po woke up at the time he usually wakes up every school day. He yawned as he got up and scratched his belly.

"Good morning guys." Po said to his action figures on his windowsill. Then his stomach grumbled making him chuckle.

"Well, I better go get breakfast and prepare for school." Po added as he stood up.

"Po? Are you awake? I can hear you talking to yourself again." Po heard Mr. Ping's voice call out to him.

"Yeah dad, and I wasn't talking to myself." Po replied.

"Then who were you talking to? Is there someone else in your room?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Um...uh..." Po said feeling a bit embarrassed, "I was talking to... myself."

"That's what I said, now come downstairs, breakfast is ready." Mr. Ping called him.

Po then went downstairs and ate breakfast. While he ate, Song came in the noodle shop.

"Hey Po." Song greeted.

"Oh hi Srong, wagt are you doirng here?" Po said while he ate some dumplings.

"Oh I just wanted to come and see you. And I was kinda hoping that we can go to school together." Song replied.

"Sure thing, just let me prepare myself." Po said as he quickly finished his breakfast and headed back to his room. While Song waited, Mr. Ping came up to her.

"Hello Song." Mr. Ping greeted.

"Hello...Mr. Ping was it?" Song greeted back.

"So nice of you to come here this morning. By the way, what are you doing here?" Mr. Ping asked, clearly he didn't hear the conversation between Song and Po a minute ago.

"Well, I came by to see Po, and he is going to walk to school with me after he's done preparing himself." Song replied.

"Oh." Mr. Ping said, "So tell me, do you like my son?"

"Um...well, maybe..." Song replied as she blushed a little.

"Oh how sweet. My son has someone who likes him." Mr. Ping said. "Anyways, I'm gonna go head to the kitchen now." He added as he walked away into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Po came back out.

"I'm ready." Po said when he got out.

"Alright, let's go." Song said, Po nodded and then both of them went out.

With Tigress...

Tigress and the Five finished their breakfast and they were already heading towards school. On their way, they could see Po and Song in a distance.

"Hey look it's Po." Monkey said when he noticed them.

"Yeah, and he seems to be busy talking with someone." Mantis added as he pointed at Song.

"Come on, let's go talk to them." Crane said as he headed over to Po and Song. The rest followed.

"Hey Po." Monkey greeted getting the panda and leopards attention.

"Oh hey guys," Po greeted back.

"Hello." Song greeted as well while she smiled sweetly at the Five, then she saw Tigress and her smile turned to a glare. Tigress noticed this and glared back but didn't know why she glared.

_'What the... why did I glare back at her?'_ Tigress wondered.

"So, let's get going. We might be late for school." Po interrupted her thoughts, he actually noticed Song and Tigress glaring at one another.

_'What just happened there?' _He asked himself. Then the group continued to walk to school. By the time they got to school, the gong rang marking the start of school. Po, Song, Monkey and Mantis headed of to their first class while the rest went off to their first class as well.

While Po's class was discussing about the history of an emperor, Mantis noticed Song staring at Po dreamily again.

"Hey, Monkey," Mantis nudged Monkeys shoulder. "Seems like someone is in Po Land again." He said as he pointed over to Song.

Monkey looked and saw what Mantis meant.

"Does she ever stop staring at Po?" Monkey groaned, "Now I'm beginning to think she's obsessed to him."

"Yeah, she really needs to stop staring at him." Mantis said but soon both of them focused there attention to the discussion.

LATER, LUNCH...

Po sat down on his usual spot and waited for his friends to go sit down with him. While he waited Zhao came up to him.

"Hey tubby," Zhao started, "You waiting for your friends to show up? How about I accompany you?" Then Zhao took his seat next to Po.

"Uh..." Po started but stopped ssince he really has nothing to say.

'What's up with Zhao?' Po thought. Then soon the Five joined him.

"Hey Po how's ..." Crane started but stopped when he saw Zhao. The Five all stopped in their tracks.

"What's he doing here?" Tigress asked as she looked at the goat. (**Can't believe I still remembered Zhao, I accidentally deleted the previous chapters so I had hard time writing this**)

Po just shrugged his shoulders. Then Zhao spoke up.

"What's wrong for me to visit chubby?" Zhao said as he placed his arm around Po's neck making him nervous and squeak a little.

The Five just glared at him then took their seats. A few seconds later, Song arrived.

"Hi Po..." Song greeted but then noticed Zhao.

"What are **YOU** doing here?" Song growled which didn't get unnoticed by the group. Zhao actually felt a little scared of Song, as in, he's much scared of her than Tigress.

"Oh hey, I just want to hang out with Po, that's all." Zhao replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" Song asked in a little growl this time. Zhao quickly nodded his head. "Good, because if I ever see you harm him a tiny bit, I swear that you couldn't get out of bed for a month! You hear me?" Song growled in the tone she used against Tigress before. The Five, Po and Zhao just looked at Song since her attitude seemed to change and I mean a lot.

"O-O-Okay..." Zhao stuttered out in a shaky voice.

"Alright, since that's now in order. Let's eat." Song said in her normal sweet tone. The group just was surprised at this attitude change. Then they shook it off and ate their lunch.

_'What just happened?' _Po wondered, _'First, Zhao becomes friendly towards me then Song's attitude changed into one that is like Tigress' attitude. This afternoon is getting unusual.'_

* * *

**Chapter's finished and now I can write chapter 16! (which I didnt even planned on writing)**

**So, hope you like the story so far,  
Review if you like to  
Follow the story if you want to  
Favorite the story if you need to  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**...not really saying you have to though (like my new outro?)**


	16. Confession

After school, Po was busy organizing his locker when Zhao came up to him.

"Hey tubby." Zhao started.

"Oh, hey Zhao." Po said back, "What do you want?"

"Well, I just want to ask you a few questions, that's all." Zhao replied, "And by few, I mean one."

"Sure, what is it?" Po asked.

"Are you friends with the Furious Five?" Zhao asked.

"Well, yeah, you could say that. We've been hanging out for a week I think." Po replied.

"No I mean like, do they actually like you? Like care for you?" Zhao asked.

"Um... I think so. Why are you asking?" Po asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to know." Zhao replied then quickly headed off. Just as he left, the Five arrived.

"Hey Po." Monkey greeted.

"Oh, hey guys." Po greeted back. "Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, we..." Mantis said but got cut off.

"Po, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tigress' voice interrupted. Everyone looked at her. "In private." Tigress added.

"Uh...okay Tigress." Po replied. Then both of them walked way from the group.

A few minutes ago, with Tigress and Viper...

Both the females were walking down the hall. Tigress decided to tell Viper about her feelings towards a certain panda.

"Viper, can I tell you something?" Tigress started getting the snake's attention.

"What is it Tigress?" Viper asked as they walked, or slither.

"Well, remember what you told me before?" Tigress asked.

"What? I told you a lot of things before." Viper replied.

"You know, that night, when we talked about Po." Tigress said.

"Oh, that night." Viper said as a smile came up her face. "What is it about that night?" She asked.

"Remember you told me that I maybe, just maybe, be in love with that panda?" Tigress said as her voice turned to a whisper.

"Yeah?" Viper said.

"Well, I think you maybe right about it." Tigress continued. Viper just stared at her as a smile crept up her face.

"Oh Tigress, I knew you would realize that." Viper said as she sorta hugged Tigress.

"Viper! Someone might see you." Tigress said as she pushed the snake away from her, breaking the hug.

"Sorry." Viper said, "So, when are you planning to tell him?"

"Who?" Tigress asked, totally not having a clue. Viper just rolled her eyes.

"You know..." Viper said.

"Know who?" Tigress asked again.

"Po! Silly." Viper said.

"Oh." Tigress said as they walked towards their lockers, just a few feet away. "I don't know, maybe now?" She said.

"Now sounds like a good time." Viper said. "You sure you're ready?" She asked.

"Um...I don't know, but I just want to get it off my chest already." Tigress replied. Just then, the rest of the Five came to them.

"Hey gals." Crane greeted as they started to walk by the two girls. When they almost reached their lockers, they can see Po fixing his locker with Zhao talking on him.

"Good luck Tigress." Viper whispered to the tiger who got a little nervous. By the time they got to Po, Zhao already left.

"Hey Po." Monkey greeted.

"Oh hey guys." Po said when he noticed the Five. "Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, we..." Mantis started but was interrupted.

"Po, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tigress interrupted the bug. Everyone looked at her, except for Viper who knew what was going to happen.

"In private?" She added.

"Uh...okay Tigress." Po replied then both of them walked away from the Five.

When they got out of earshot, Tigress looked around to see if anyone was watching them then spoke up.

"Um...Po..." She started.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just want to tell you something... something that I really need to tell you." Tigress said as she started to get nervous and blush.

"And?" Po asked.

"Well..." Tigress said. "It's just, that I... I ...I ..." She continued but couldn't find the strength to say it.

"I?" Po asked getting a little impatient.

"I... love you Po." Tigress said when she found the courage. Po just looked at her for a while as a blush formed his cheeks, Tigress felt more and more uneasy every passing second.

"Look, I know this is kinda sudden, and I can accept that you won't like me back." Tigress said as she was about to turn and leave. Suddenly, Po grabs her into a hug and... cries?

Tigress was shocked by this sudden action.

"Po? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I ...I'm fine Tigress," Po replied as he sobbed, "It's just, all my life I never thought someone would actually love me like how my dad loves me. It's just... so unexpected."

Tigress looked over to the weeping panda then spoke up,

"What about that leopard, Song?" She asked.

"Well, she's just a friend of mine." Po replied still weeping, "Plus, I actually have a crush on you."

"Really?" Tigress asked, a little surprised there. Po looked at her, then nodded.

"Well, now you don't need to hide that secret." Tigress said then kissed his cheek. Po blushed furiously at this.

"Come on, let's go." She said then grabbed Po's paw.

While they walked, Po talked to Tigress about some stuff regarding on how was school.

"So, what new things did you learn?" Po asked.

"You already asked me that question at least three times now." Tigress said as she giggled at the panda's antics.

"Oh yeah." Po said, "Anyways, since we're, you know, dating and stuff, can I call Tiger Lily from now on?"

"Sounds perfect, but you could only call me that when no one's nearby." Tigress agreed.

"Okay, Tiger Lily." Po said as he added air quotation marks on the word Tiger Lily. Tigress just rolled her eyes at this.

Just then, Song came running to them.

"Po! I have good news!" She yelled as she ran, but then she saw Tigress and her smile turned to a glare, Tigress didn't glare back but instead, she smirked.

"What is it Song?" Po asked making the leopard focused her attention to the panda.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you that another leopard, Su was it? Saw me dancing when I auditioned in a dance competition and she gave me an offer to join this group called the Ladies of the Shade." Song said.

"Wow, that's good news!" Po exclaimed.

"I know." Song said, but her smile soon faded. Po noticed this.

"What's wrong Song?" Po asked.

"Well, it's just, if I join the group, I have to leave the valley." Song replied.

"Well, this a chance you might never ever get again, just go and live a dream. I'll be happy for you." Po said. Song looked at him for a while then smiled.

"You're right Po." Song said as she turned and left, but before she left, she gave a final kiss on Po's cheek. Tigress growled a little but soon calmed down since she knew that Po and her we're already together.

"Bye Song." Po said.

"Bye Po." Song said as she walked away.

With Zhao (first time I focused on an OC)...

Zhao was walking down the road from school. He was heading to an old broken down house near a plain. When he got there, he knocked two times and the door opened up. Inside, a wolf was sitting down on a chair and a single candle lit the room.

"So? Did you get any info?" The wolf asked.

"Yeah, the panda is practically best friends with the Five." Zhao replied, "And the Five are like his body guards too."

"Good, good. You did good kid," The wolf said then he threw a pouch full of coins to the ground near the goat. "Here, you deserve it." The wolf said.

"What's the purpose of this anyways?" Zhao said as he picked up the pouch and checked what's inside.

"The purpose?" The wolf repeated, "All I ever wanted was to take over this valley, but the blasted Furious Five kept on foiling my plans. Now that I found out that they actually have someone who they cared about, I can finally get my..."

"Hey! This is only half of what you promised!" Zhao interrupted.

"Didn't they teach you not to talk when someone else is talking?" The wolf said.

"You promised to give me 10, 000 Yuan if I give you info about the stupid panda and the Furious Five." Zhao yelled.

"So what?" The wolf said.

"So, you give me the other half!" Zhao demanded.

"And what if won't?" The wolf said.

"Then you'll regret it!" Zhao said as he raised a fist. As quick as lightning, the wolf suddenly came up to the goat.

"I don't have any regrets." The wolf said. "Now, would you rather keep what you got and leave, or would you rather get through me to get the other half?" The wolf said in a cold like ice, and dark voice that can leave a chill down your spine. Zhao gulped at this, then he quickly turned and ran away.


	17. A Wolf's Revenge

The next day, Po was busy working at the shop since there was no school that day. He worked for several hours that time and finally, his dad let him rest.

When he rested in his room, he looked over to the action figures he made and placed on the windowsill. He picked up the Tigress action figure and looked at it.

He smiled as an idea came up in his head. He quickly placed the figure back and walked out of the room.

"Po, son? Where are you heading off to?" His father, Mr. Ping asked.

"Oh, I wanted to go visit the Furious Five, dad. Can I go?" Po replied then pleaded to go.

"Alright son, as long as I see you happy." Mr. Ping said as he smiled. Po smiled back and headed off.

With Tigress...

Tigress and the Five were training in the training hall since there wasn't any class today. She was busy in her usual training spot, the gauntlet of wooden warriors, punching and kicking each wooden adversary. While she trained, her body was focused on training but her mind was kinda busy on a certain panda. Well, that kinda distracted her making one wooden adversary hit the back of her head.

"Ow!" Tigress said as she rubbed her head. (Hey, that rhymes.)

"Tigress, are you alright?" Viper asked her.

"I'm fine Vi, just got a little distracted." Tigress replied while she was still rubbing her head. Just then Zeng, the messenger goose, came running in.

"Masters!" He exclaimed as he ran. He stopped right in front of the snake and tiger and was panting like crazy.

"What is it Zeng?" Tigress asked.

"Trob...bleble... in... tha... the... viw...agge." Zeng said while he gasped for air.

"What was that?" Crane asked.

"Trob...ble ..let..." Zeng said still gasping for air.

"I think he's trying to say trouble." Monkey said. Zeng just nodded at this.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The Winter Festival? Come on let's go!" Mantis said then off they went. Before they got out, Zeng spoke up.

"Masters, a ...panda...he's also in trouble..." Zeng said. Tigress face dropped upon hearing this. Everyone else was shocked to hear it as well.

"A panda?" Viper repeated, "The only panda we know is..."

"PO!" Tigress yelled as she darted out of the door, the rest soon followed.

A few minutes ago, with Po (Hey, another rhyme) ...

Po was walking towards the steps of the Jade Palace, when suddenly, a wolf came in front of him.

"Uh...excuse me, but I need to pass." Po said as he tried to move but the wolf still blocked his way.

"Uh..." Po said, uncertain as to what is happening.

"Hello, are you Po? The panda friend of the Furious Five?" The wolf asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm that panda." Po replied still uncertain.

"Oh really? So do they actually care for you and watches your back?" The wolf asked.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes." Po replied as he got a little nervous.

"Well, then...let me introduce myself." The wolf said, "I have known the Furious Five for a long time now, I even meet them sometimes..."

"O-Okay." Po said.

"And one thing that you should know about me, is that I plan on taking over the valley. And you are the key to the door to my dream." The wolf said as he quickly grabbed the panda and tossed him to a wall.

"Oomph!" Po said as his face smacked the solid, concrete wall. Before he got the chance to even get up, the wolf grabbed him again and threw him to an apple stand, smashing it to pieces.

Then, the Five arrived at the scene.

"Stop!" Tigress ordered as she got in her fighting stance. The wolf turned around to see them.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Furious Five." The wolf said. The Five looked at the wolf for a while then realized who he was.

"You!" Tigress said.

"Yes, it's me. I'm just having a talk with your panda friend over there that's all." The wolf said as he pointed to the wreckage of the apple stand and a panda lying in the pile of wood and apples. The Five all looked to see Po.

"Po!" Tigress said as she tried to go near him, but the wolf kicked her back.

"Now, now, it's rude to run away from a long time friend." The wolf said. Tigress just growled at him.

"What do you want?" Tigress asked.

"What do I want?" The wolf repeated as he walked towards the wreckage of the apple stand. "Hmm... let's see...well, first, I want to rule over this valley." He said as he placed a foot on the panda's belly, "Second, is just plain revenge."

Tigress growled the second time and she and the Five started to dash towards the wolf.

"Uh, ah, ah." The wolf said stopping the Five, then he unsheathed a knife and pointed it to Po. "Move one more step and the panda gets it." The wolf threatened. Tigress stopped in her tracks as she watched the wolf placing the blade near Po.

"Now, why don't you all give up and I'll be sure the panda will be fine." The wolf said. The Five were speechless for a while.

"Sure." Tigress replied breaking the silence. The Five just stared at her.

"Tigress? What are you thinking?" Viper asked.

"I know what I'm thinking. If we do anything, that wolf might harm Po." Tigress replied.

"But give up?" Monkey asked.

"I know, but there's no other choice." Tigress said.

"What are you guys talking about? If it's either trying to stop me or trying to save this panda, well you know what happens." The wolf interrupted their conversation.

"Alright, you win. We give up." Tigress spoke up. "Just don't harm him." She added. The wolf looked at her for a while, as if studying her, then spoke up.

"Well, well, I guess someone is in love here." The wolf said, then he looked at the panda, "You have such bad taste on people."

Tigress growled a little at this. Then the wolf turned to face them again.

"I just got an idea, how about if we make this a bit more interesting?" The wolf said, but then, he heard Po groan.

"The panda agrees." The wolf said as he chuckled evilly.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, getting nervous. In response to her answer, the wolf suddenly grabbed a little bunny girl and held her by the ears, his knife just barely touching her. Then he grabbed the panda who was now gaining consciousness by the neck, and pinned him to a wall. Tigress gasped as she realized where this was going.

"You, the Five, should choose between the two of them on who I would kill." The wolf said. "You have a minute." He added as an evil smirk came up his face.

The Five all gasped after hearing this. They have two choices, each leading to a bad end. Would they save Po, a friend who they met like two weeks ago, but let an innocent child get hurt? Or would they rather save the child, the child who they don't really know yet it was their duty to protect the innocent, but let Po get hurt instead? They have to choose, but none of them can make up their mind.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Huzzah! Well, sorta, since it will no longer be a cliffhanger if the next chapter is out.**

**So, the chapter ends here, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...**

**Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**... not really saying you have to though. See ya.**

**Now time for me to go play some Minecraft, and maybe try to make my first youtube video.**


	18. A Coma

**So, here's the next chapter, but before we go on with the story, I have sad news.**

**The next chapter would be the final chapter of this story. So in the next chap, I promise to make it a great ending.**

**Now, let's read this chapter.**

* * *

The Five all stood there, all of them having a hard time on who to choose.

"You're running out of time." The wolf warned.

"Guys..." Po spoke up, although he had hard time trying to speak since the wolf was choking him. The Five plus the wolf looked at Po.

"Don't worry Po." Tigress said back to the panda.

"No..." Po said still being choked, "Save... the child..."

"Well, the panda wants you to save the child." The wolf said.

"Po, do you want to die?!" Tigress asked the panda, she was surprised Po wanted the Five to save an innocent child yet let him die instead.

"It's you're ... duty to protect... the innocent right?" Po replied, "It's been fun... hanging out with... you guys... but you're all Kung Fu warriors... and it's best if you save... the child."

The Five just stared at the panda, a tear formed in Tigress' eye as she watched the panda.

"Aw, how sweet." The wolf said, then turned his attention to the Five.

"So, have you made a choice?" He asked. Tigress wiped her tear away and took in some air to ease her nerves, Viper watched her friend and felt pity.

_'Tigress really does love Po, it's a shame that she just confessed to Po about her feelings but only to lose him the next day.'_ Viper thought, then she thought of an idea.

"Alright..." Tigress began, trying her best not to tear up, "We choose the child."

"Hmm...excellent choice." The wolf said as he let go of the rabbit. The rabbit ran away and went to her father who was hiding behind a cart. Then the wolf looked over to the panda.

"Say goodbye to your friends, panda." The wolf said as he positioned his knife to strike.

"HEY!" A voice yelled. The wolf stopped and turned to look at the Five. Suddenly, his face was hit by something strong and the wolf wobbled backwards letting go of Po, knife still in hand. The wolf shook his head and looked at to who ever hit him. It was Viper.

"Curse you snake." The wolf said, "But you made a mistake."

"Ever wondered why I almost never showed up in the valley since our last battle?" He asked.

"No." Viper replied.

"Well... wait, really?" The wolf asked.

"Yeah." Viper replied.

"Never mind." The wolf said, "I have been preparing since our last fight, growing stronger than what I usually was. Now, you can't stop me!"

"Well, let's see." Viper said as she darted towards the wolf. She delivered punches, or tail-ches... to the wolf who blocked each one.

"Is that the best you've got?" The wolf said then grabbed Viper and made her into a ball. Then he threw Viper towards a stand.

"You guys help Viper, I'll check on Po." Tigress ordered the rest who nodded and went to go help their reptile friend. Tigress ran over to Po's side and checked on him.

"Po, are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"I'm okay..." Po said then coughed. "Tiger Lily." He added as he gave a smile. Tigress couldn't help but smile back. "Now go help the rest." Po said which Tigress nodded and went off.

When she got to where the Five and the wolf were fighting, she saw that the rest of the Five were knocked out.

"About time you showed up." The wolf.

"You weren't kidding when you said you got stronger." Tigress said as she got into her fight stance.

"Come on, take your best shot." The wolf taunted and soon Tigress started to deliver powerful kicks and punches, all blocked by the wolf. Soon the wolf delivered his own punches, managing to land a couple.

Po was slowly getting up from the ground but his eyes were focused on the fight. He noticed that Tigress was having a hard time and she might not last longer. Po panicked a little and looked around for something. Then he noticed a crowd of villagers in his dad's noodle shop watching the fight.

_'Yes!'_ Po said as he ran towards the crowd.

"Guys! The Furious Five need your help!" Po said when he got near them.

"What do you mean? We can't help them. They can handle this like before." A pig spoke up.

"But most of them are knocked out, and Tigress is having a hard time dealing with the wolf." Po pleaded.

"Look panda, we don't really know you but we're sorry. We're all afraid to go up against him." A rabbit said.

"The Furious Five helped you guys when you were in time of need, and right now they need help." Po said. The crowd thought about it for a while. Then all of them shook their heads making Po groan.

"Dad, can you help me out here?" Po said to the goose who was in the kitchen.

"Those who help the Furious Five would have free noodle soup for tonight only." Mr. Ping said.

"DEAL!" The crowd yelled and soon all of them flooded out of the noodle shop, grabbed some tools as their weapons, and started to charge at the wolf.

"Thanks dad." Po thanked the goose.

"Anything that makes you happy son." The goose replied and went to the back to grab some ingredients.

With Tigress...

Tigress was trying her best to defeat the wolf but each time she punched, the wolf blocks it. When she was at the brink of exhaustion, a large crowd of villagers all holding tools suddenly charged at the wolf.

"Wha..." Tigress said almost speechless.

The villagers surrounded the wolf, all glaring and each having something in hand. The wolf looked around and smiled at this.

"Well, what would all of you pathetic villagers do?" The wolf said, "I defeated your Kung Fu warriors, what do you think gives you a chance of defea..."

"OW!" The wolf screamed in pain and dropped his knife. He looked at his tail and saw the same rabbit girl he held hostage biting it. The rabbit quickly grabbed his knife and ran off.

"Darn kids." The wolf muttered.

"Get him!" A goose said and all villagers dashed at the wolf.

Tigress just watched the scene and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then Po came up to her.

"Hello." He greeted.

"You made the villagers do this?" Tigress asked with a smirk.

"Well, a little help from my dad." Po replied. Tigress smiled at him.

"ENOUGH!" The wolf yelled as he shoved some villagers away. Then he charged straight at the panda.

Before Tigress and Po noticed, the wolf used all his strength in one punch that hits Po on the head, sending him flying to a wall, head first, making a giant hole.

"Po!" Tigress yelled, then she kicked the wolf hard, sending him flying to a wall as well. The rest of the Five managed to gain consciousness and went near the wolf who seems to be unconscious. Tigress ran towards the hole Po went through to check on him. She saw him lying down on the ground, yet he didn't move or make a sound.

"Po, are you okay?" She asked but got no answer.

"Po?" She asked, then checked his pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt the pulse.

"Po, wake up!" She said then shook the panda. Viper came near the feline.

"Is Po alright?" Viper asked.

"I don't know, he isn't moving nor making a sound but he still has a pulse." Tigress replied.

"Let's take him to a healer." Viper suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Tigress said as she carried Po by placing one of his arms around her neck.

When they got to the healer's, they checked Po in and a healer checked on Po to see what was wrong with him.

The Furious Five, after sending the wolf to jail, and Master Shifu were waiting outside. Tigress paced around constantly getting a little impatient. Then the goose (healer) came out. Tigress went near him.

"So, what's wrong with Po?" Tigress asked, concerned.

"He's fine, but he received a hard blow to the head when he was punched plus hitting the wall. Right now, he's in a coma. Who knows when he will wake up." The goose replied.

"Well, at least he's okay." Tigress said, then the goose smiled and walked away.


	19. The End of a Memory

**Just like what I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is the end of Teen Times. And just like what I promised, this would be one great ending.**

**Anyways, hope you would like and enjoy the final chapter...**

* * *

After hearing what the goose said, the Five and Shifu entered the room where Po was being kept. They saw the panda lying down on the bed, with his eyes closed.

"Man, being close to Po almost caused him his life." Mantis said.

"Yeah..." Monkey added.

"I have come to a decision..." Master Shifu spoke up. The Five all turned their heads to look at their master.

"What do you mean Master?" Crane asked.

"It's too dangerous for Peace High when you're all there, that's why I choose that all of wouldn't be going to school anymore." Master Shifu said.

"But Master..." Tigress started, "What about Master Oogway?"

"I..." Master Shifu said but got cut off.

"I too agree with this." A voice behind Master Shifu said. They all looked to see the wise old turtle, or tortoise.

"What?! But Master please..." Tigress said.

"I thought you don't like going to school in the first place?" Master Shifu asked.

"But after a while, I got used to it." Tigress replied. Master Shifu thought about it for a while.

"No Tigress, all of you won't be going to school starting tomorrow." Master Shifu said making Tigress sigh. Master Oogway noticed this and gave a small frown, barely visible.

"Let's all head back to the palace now, and hope the panda would feel much better." Master Shifu said, making it sound like a demand. The Five, except Tigress who hung her head low, nodded at this. They all headed out, Tigress being the last one out. She took one last glance at the panda then closed the door, but left a small crack.

"You know, you may get separated from a person you care for, but you could meet them again someday." A voice behind her said. She turned around to see Master Oogway.

"Master... uh... what do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"I know you care for the panda, young one. Just remember, goodbyes don't last forever." Oogway replied. Tigress peeked inside the door and looked at the unconscious panda, lying on the bed. She sighed then turned her head towards Master Oogway, who wasn't there anymore. She looked in both directions to see if the old turtle (or tortoise) was nearby.

"Tigress? Aren't you coming?" She heard Viper ask. Soon the said snake's head popped out of a corner.

"Yeah, be right there." Tigress replied and walked towards her friend.

While both the felines were walking behind the rest. Tigress looked upset than usual, Viper noticed this.

"Hey Tigress, I'm sorry that Po got hurt like that." Viper said.

"Don't be Viper, it really wasn't your fault." Tigress replied, "Also, thanks for trying to stop that wolf from killing Po, I could've done it myself but I didn't even thought about doing it."

"It's always a pleasure helping friends," Viper said. "Especially if two of my friends are in love with each other." She added as she giggled. Tigress blushed a little at this.

"Oh yeah, I need to go tell Mr. Ping about what happened." Tigress said.

"Go then." Viper said making the tiger enter Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Tigress entered the shop and was greeted by the old goose, Mr. Ping.

"Welcome to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop! We're quite packed up right now but you could wait if you want to." Mr. Ping greeted, clearly not having a clue as to who he was talking to.

"Mr. Ping, I'm Tigress remember? A 'friend' of Po." Tigress said. Mr. Ping looked at her for a while then spoke up.

"Ah! Tigress, now I remember." Mr. Ping said, "What are you doing here and where's my son?"

"I'm here to tell you on what happened to your son." Tigress said, "He injured his head and right now he is in the village healer's." Mr. Ping's face dropped at this.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Remember the wolf me and the Five fought a couple of hours ago?" Tigress said.

"I think so, I heard Po talk a little about it." Mr. Ping replied.

"Well, when we weren't looking, the wolf managed to punch Po in the face, hard, sending him flying head first to a wall." Tigress concluded. Mr. Ping's face got more upset after hearing that. He immediately darted out of the noodle shop and headed to see Po. Tigress saw the goose running away and sighed inwardly. Then she headed back to the palace.

A few days passed and the Five rarely visits Po. One, was that the panda was still in a coma. Two, they were too busy on training that they almost forgot about the panda.

Mr. Ping closes his shop early each day just so he can check on his son. He sometimes won't open up shop too.

But one day, Tigress completely forgot about Po, his name and what he looks like, but there was still one thing that she remembered, and that was the Jade Color. The rest of the Five and Master Shifu too forgot about the panda. Although, one wise old turtle (or tortoise), still remembered Po. You've got to admit, for an old tortoise, he can remember for a long time.

That day was also the day Po woke up from the coma. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see Mr. Ping with a smile on his face.

"Po! You're awake!" The goose exclaimed.

"Huh? Where am I? Who's Po?" Po asked as his head.

"You silly." Mr. Ping replied.

"Me? So, who are you?" Po asked. Mr. Ping looked at the panda for a while then realized what was going on.

"Po? Don't you remember anything?" Mr. Ping asked. Po was uncertain but he still nodded.

"Well, let's get back to the noodle shop and maybe we can get some of your memory back." Mr. Ping said as he helped his son get up.

**6 years later, in Gongmen City Harbor...**

Po was sitting down, enjoying the fireworks going off in the sky. Recently, he managed to defeat Shen, an evil peacock who planned on taking over China and destroying Kung Fu forever.

While he watched, Tigress came up to him.

"Hey Po, what are you doing here?" Tigress said as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing really, just watching the fireworks display and recalling what happened." Po replied. Tigress smiled a little at the panda and both of them watches the fireworks lit up the sky.

"Wow." Po spoke up breaking the silence.

"What do you mean by wow?" Tigress asked.

"I just can't believe I get to save China twice." Po replied. "Plus, learn about my past." He added with a sigh.

"What's wrong about learning about your past?" Tigress asked when she saw Po's upset face.

"Well, it's just, I really can't believe I learned about my past. When I was young, I thought of Mr. Ping as my real dad, I never even thought about where I came from. Sometimes, I do think about it but that's when other kids started treating me badly." Po replied then looked at Tigress who was also looking at him.

"I'm sure your life isn't that bad." Tigress said as she stared at Po's jade green eyes._'Those eyes, they remind me of...' _Tigress thought,_ 'Could it really be?'_

"Maybe your right." Po said.

"Hey Po, could I talk to you for a second?" Monkey's voice interrupted.

"Be there in a minute Monkey." Po replied as he stood up.

"Well, see ya..." Po said to the tiger but suddenly, he kissed her on the cheek making her blush and surprised at this sudden action.

"Tiger Lily." Po added then left.

Tigress touched her cheek where Po kissed then looked over to the panda. She smiled then redirected her attention to the fireworks display.

"Wow." Tigress said, still smiling.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**I don't know if this was great ending or a good ending or even a bad ending... all i know is that this story has come to an end. Didn't expect it to end at chapter 19 though (my fav. number is 19).**

**Oh yeah, I also placed in the list of stories i would make in my profile so you can check it out to see what stories are coming.**


End file.
